Why Do I Love You?
by the smell of autumn
Summary: Everybody wants to love, everybody wants to be loved. He loved her, she knew that. What he didn't know was that maybe, possibly, she loved him back. Short drabbles/one shots centered around L/J
1. Pigtails

**Disclaimer: Yeah I, own some of them but all others belong to J.K. Rowling sadly enough… *tear* ******** Ps. This is during Lily's first year. **

…

I awoke to the screaming of five other girls my age, all of whom I met last night, late last night. I blinked a few times before last night's- this morning's- events came back to me.

_"So, I think we should play the name game. Anyone got a ball?" a girl with flat, brown hair stood and placed her hands on her hips, looking at us expectantly. We all stared back at her clueless. Suddenly, a girl with bright blue hair spoke up first._

_"Oh! Uh, I think I do… somewhere in here." She dove at her trunk and tore through it. Eventually she straightened with a tiny pink ball clenched in her hand._

_"Here." She tossed the ball at the brown haired girl who missed it terribly. She scrambled around frantically, before she stood and brushed off her spotless pink shirt. She cleared her throat, "Okay, lets get in a circle. You have to say your name and something you like to do or something that's exciting about you." She instructed. "Ok," we got in a small circle on the ground. "I'm Charlotte and I love fashion AND boys." She flipped the pink ball over her shoulder in a very girlie way and a girl with shinning blue eyes and curly brown hair caught it. She smiled, "I'm Mary, I have two older brothers and I'm really good at Quidditch." _

_Mary threw the ball at a girl with short blond hair, the ends curled cutely toward her chin and her hazel eye sparked with excitement as somebody acknowledged her. "I'm Jenny and I love Quidditch and reading." She smiled at Mary and then quickly tossed the ball at the blue-haired girl. "I'm Carmine and I have one younger brother and I want to be an Auror when I grow up." She smiled and tossed the ball at me. Which I caught rather ungracefully, a strong blush flooded across my freckled face. __**I might as well get this over with. **_

___"I'm Lily, I have an older sister named Petunia and my mom and dad aren't wizards." I smiled at the girls and felt a sudden mood change. Charlotte flinched away from me, Carmine leaned forward her eyes wide, Mary gave me a small, sad smile and Jenny grinned at me revealing perfect teeth. _

_"Mine aren't either." Jenny puffed out her chest and her smile grew even wider. _

_"Mine either." Carmine said. My head tilted to the side, in wonder as the girls pondered this new information. _

_"Oh well." The last girl sighed. _

_"Oh, um, here." I tossed it at her, badly. She caught it with both hands, "Thank you. I'm Alice and I like to read and wish to be a healer one day." _

_Charlotte nodded and took the ball from Alice, "Ok, now that we all know about each other," she sent a disgusted look at me, Jenny, and Carmine "I think I am going to bed. I'll take this bed." She announced and then took the bed nearest to the small, x-paned window. _

And now here I am. Waking up, in the bed next to the lamp-post with Carmine on my left and Alice on my right. Jenny's bed was across from mine, Mary's was on her right and Charlotte's was on her left. Carmine, Alice, and I had bonded instantly. I learned that Carmine was a metamorphagi, a person who can change into whatever she wants. She even made her hair turn pink last night to prove that she wasn't just some chick that had trashy parents that let her do whatever she wanted. Her parents were pretty freaked out about how their daughter came out with color-changing hair. They were relieved when they discovered that she was a witch and that this type of thing happens.

"So, what's on the itinerary for today?" Carmine asked me as I dried my red locks with a towel.

"You do know there's a charm for that." Charlotte walked past me and flipped her DRY hair over her shoulder.

"Really? Cool! Could you show it to me?" I asked my soaked hair flung around and smacked Mary in the face.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you ok?" I turned and smacked Carmine in the face. I flipped around again, once again smacking Mary.

"Oh!" I cried.

"Just give her the freakin charm, Charlotte!" Mary called. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carmine duck quickly, dodging my soaking hair as I turned to watch Charlotte.

"Ug!" Charlotte grunted "Hold still!" she ordered. I froze mid-swing.

"Hyatte!" she called and pointed at me. I felt a rush of hot air and noted that the hot air wasn't only on the outside. I got a very unpleasant feeling with a wand pointing at me. I breathed, trying to bring down the anger. "Thanks." The word slipped out of my mouth in a hiss.

"Jeez, your welcome." She sarcastically spat back at me and grabbed her pink sequined bag and left.

"What was that all about?" a sleepy Alice grunted from her bed.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that! I just don't like wands pointing at me, it makes me mad. I don't know why. I was just trying to calm myself and make it come out nice, I know she was just trying to help! Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry." I hung my now, dry head. Suddenly I felt a slight tugging on the tips of my hair.

"You have such lovely hair, Lily. It's so smooth and soft and LONG. I wish I had long hair." Jenny brushed my hair with a small wire brush.

"Hurry up Red! We're gonna be late for breakfast." Mary called from the doorway.

"I'm coming!" I quickly pulled my hair into little pigtails and snatched up my matted brown bag. Carmine, Alice, Jenny, Mary, and I raced down the staircase out through the common room and into the corridor.

"Anyone know where we are going?" Alice asked.

"Mary should, she just can't forget where the food came from." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Hey!"

"What? You object?" Jenny questioned her.

"No, but, aw! Whatever! Ok, I clearly remember going this way." She took the lead with us following close behind her.

"Ok, now where to?" I asked as we made our way to another fork in our path.

"Um, this way… I think?" She replied. We took off and soon came face-to-face with two large wooden doors. I heard four harmonious sighs of relief and giggled at our small worries.

*~*

"Carmine? Alice? What did you guys get?" I asked worry spread clearly across my face.

"Oh, we all got the same schedules, silly Lily." Charlotte appeared out of nowhere with a few Hufflepuff girls in our year.

"Oh." I mouthed. "Thanks, Charlotte." I smiled at her.

"Whatever." She flipped her hair and joined the Hufflepuffs again.

"What did I do?" I asked amazed that this girl could suddenly hate me so much. I looked down at my breakfast, bacon, an english muffin, and some scrambled eggs. I took a bite and then heard a sudden burst of laughter come from all around. I looked, in search of a good laugh. I was extremely nervous. Then I saw him. A boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes, he was standing in the middle of the Great Hall, covered in eggs and ketchup. He was blushing profoundly, he looked around. When his blue-gray eyes met mine, I noticed tears starting to spill over. I couldn't take anymore.

"Shut up!" I screamed around the Hall. Tears of fury starting in my eyes as tears of embarrassment poured out of his.

"Just shut up!" I stood with my hands balled into tiny fists at my side. All the tables quieted except for a few snickers.

"How dare you pick on him?!" I screeched, my voice becoming high-pitched "Who did this?" I walked over to him and stood with my hands upon my hips. "You okay?" I mumbled.

"Aww… Remus' got himself a girlfriend!" a boy with black hair and glasses burst out laughing at his slimy friend's remark. The boy, I assumed, must be Remus, for he bent his head and blushed even harder (if that's possible).

"Ignore them." I told him.

"How can I? They're my room mates." He sighed and looked up at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I felt my face pull out my best sympathetic look. "I promise, who ever did this to you, is gonna pay." I told him.

"Mobiliarbus!" I shouted and flicked my wand at eggs, ketchup, and the boys. Suddenly all the kids were covered in eggs, with the exception of Remus, Mary, Jenny, Carmine, Alice, and I. A chorus of groans emitted from all around.

"Come on, Remus. Let's go get you cleaned up." I took a hold of his arm and lead him out of the hall. I saw the girls follow us out.

As soon as we were outside of the egg covered Great Hall, I pointed my wand at him and muttered, "Impervius." Remus took in a gasp as the cool water soaked him.

"Oh, this helps." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Wait for it." I told him.

"Hyatte." I felt my wand heat up as the air dried the boy in front of me.

"Thanks wait- I didn't catch your name." He asked me, now smiling.

"Lily, I'm Lily. This is Mary, Jenny, Alice, and Carmine." I motioned to the girls.

"Hey. I can't believe people could do that. It's so cruel. Even James and Sirius laughed. I thought for sure they would stick up for me." He sighed, the smile dissolving into a frown.

"I'm so sorry Remus." Jenny looked at him with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Where did you sit? On the train I mean?" Carmine asked.

"I actually shared a carriage with a boy named Amos Diggory. He seemed nice. He's in second year. So he told me about some spells." He grinned, reliving a memory.

"It's too bad different years can't share a dorm. I'm sharing with, James, Sirius, a boy named Peter Pettigrew, someone named Frank Longbottom, someone else called George Vincent, and then someone called Eugene Garrent." He counted off on his fingers.

"Holy Hippogriff turds!" Mary exclaimed.

"What?!" Jenny turned to her with concern all over her face. "Are you even sane girl?!" she looked at Mary with wonder now replacing the concern.

"Whatever. Dude! You have a lot of dorm mates!"

"I do? How many do you guys have?" Remus asked.

"Only two less than you, we have, Mary, Jenny, Carmine, Charlotte, Alice, and I." I answered him.

"You guys are lucky. You already are friends." He grumbled at us.

"Actually, Lily here got herself an enemy this morning. She accidentally growled at Charlotte." Alice giggled.

"Yeah, well that wasn't my fault!" I protested rather foolishly.

*~*

"Professor Incibus, I'm sorry sir but, could you please repeat that last part?" I asked.

"Why, of course, Miss Evans! Hmm, pay attention. _Twitch your wand to the left and say, 'Lumos' very clearly. _ Incibus repeated perfectly.

"Oh, ok. Thank you." I quickly scribbled down his instructions. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Remus doing the same thing. This was our third class of the day together. Carmine sat with Alice, Mary sat with Jenny, and I sat with Remus. Sadly enough we haven't had any classes with Syltherin yet today so I haven't seen Severus all day. I hope my eggs spell didn't hit him too. I sighed into my paper; according to my schedule I had Divination and Potions with Syltherin. Potions was at the end of the day! I would have to wait all day! This stupid schedule sucks.

"Remus, could you show me how to do this stupid spell? I just can't seem to get it right." I heard a voice speak to my left. I looked up from my paper to see the same boy from the train, the same boy from breakfast, and the same boy who has harassed me all day, the boy named James Bloody Potter. I scowled at him and returned to my papers as Remus went to help him.

"Ok, James, just take your wand and flick it like this," I heard him trying to explain it to the imbecile. "And then say 'Lumos', really clear." Remus showed him. I glanced up to watch his pitiful attempt, what I saw was his arm go flailing in one direction and him shout LUMOS! Remus had to duck to not get hit by his arm.

"Oh, MERLIN!" I stood next to him and took a hold of the arm that was flinging about, trying to make the spell work. "Here, do THIS, not THAT." I made his skinny wrist flick to the left, "You can even whisper 'Lumos' if you want to when you move your wrist right." I sighed and sat back down, pleased with myself.

"Ok, try it already." I said.

"Oh! Right." He cleared his throat "Lumos." He said, clear as a bell and made a tiny flick of his wrist. The tip of his wand a lit, making him scream, I DID IT!

"You can say, 'thank you' now." I said resting my head on my hands with a smug smile on my face.

"You wish. I did this all by myself." He turned on his heel and went to take his seat. My chin dropped. Oh, no. First he's mean to me, Remus, and Severus and then I do something nice for him and he takes all the credit for it?! This boy is gonna pay.

I growled, "Flipendo." His chair went soaring back right before he sat. I burst out into laughter, as well as the rest of the class as shock and anger flashed across his face. He glared at me and shot, Rictusempra, making me fall to the floor in fits of giggles. In between laughs I spat out, Tarantallegra, making tap shoes appear on his feet and his legs starting to move at hyper speed. Horror was now spreading across his face as a tutu appeared.

"Densaugeo!" He screamed. My teeth started to grow, larger and larger by the second, soon making the entire lower half of my invisible.

"Avis!" I sputtered out from behind my monster teeth. I was satisfied as the tiny blue jays attacked him.

"Hyampt!" It sounded so similar to the drying spell Charlotte cast this morning I thought I shouldn't worry, how wrong I was. My hair started to smoke, it burned. My pigtails soon were ruined. Before I had time to react Professor Incibus stepped in, pointed his wand at me, instantly, the fire went out, replaced by cool water. Now I know how Remus felt earlier. My emerald eyes were tiny slits, revealing no color at all.

"Both of you, detention for a week! Meet me in here at six tonight! Bring no wands, you will not need them. Also, go to the Hospital Wing and get Madame Butter and Madame Pomfrey to fix your little problems." He went back to teaching. I left the room still giggling behind my teeth and James left the room dancing- well trying desperately not to- being swarmed by blue jays still. I looked at my pigtail, my hair was ruined! It came up to my shoulder now, as apposed to just above my hip. I hate James Potter.

We stepped into the Hospital Wing, a young woman, who looked to be around thirty came rushing toward us.

"Oh! Dear, dear me!" she ran a hand down her face as she examined us. James was ducking pecking birds and his legs continued to dance the conga, it looked like; I was fingering my singed hair, still giggling uncontrollably. "Madame Butter!" She called over her shoulder.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" An elderly woman came shuffling around the corner with a honey stick in her mouth.

"Oh my." She shook her head and James and I. She cast a few spells, Made the birds disappear, made his legs stop moving, chopped my hair to the point where any sign of being burned wasn't visible any longer, made my teeth shrink to their normal size, and stopped the annoying giggling, instantly.

As we walked out of the Hospital Wing; James with his overly- large head held high, me with my new pixie hair cut; I turned to him, "I hate you." I growled at the unpleasant boy.

"I know." He replied with a grin.

**...**

**Authors Note: Hey! Did you like? Well, this is one in a series of small drabbles centered around Lily and James. This is mainly about their first day at Hogwarts. I had to create some of the spells myself but most I found online. Don't ask me how James knows all those spells, he just does, maybe his Dad taught him. Well, read and review! I won't post another story until I get at least five reviews! And no, giggles, don't post all five of them. **

**Fun Fact: Butterflies see with their feet. :P**


	2. Boys Are Stupid

**Disclaimer: I do not own these Harry Potter peoples… if I did, there would be lots of stories about the Marauders instead. J.K. Rowling owns all u do not recognize. :( Uh, takes place in third year.**

…

"Why do boys always have to be so stupid?" Carmine asked. She's been full of questions lately. I wonder if it's a stage. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a tilted head. She hastily answered my unasked question.

"I mean, just look at us (you guys I mean). Jenny is insanely in love with Remus, Mary loves Sirius with a loathing passion, Alice is madly in love with Frank… she just doesn't know it yet… Charlotte likes a different boy each week… but that's not the point, and you have a major crush on Amos. And all these stupid boys are too clueless to notice!" She threw her hands into the air and looked up to the heavens as if she was praying… with outstretched arms. I simply waited for her to finish her little rant.

"What brought this on?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I'm just random like that. I thought you would have known that by now, I mean, we are in our third year." She fell backwards onto the soft autumn grass. I looked once more at my Potions paper and then joined her on the grass. I glanced over at one of my best friends, today, her hair was a vibrant purple and her eyes were still their original amber brown at the moment. Yesterday she had black hair and green eyes and pranced around singing, 'I am Lily Evans' and James Potter's child!', until I threatened to kill her in her sleep. I heard her sigh when she woke up this morning.

"Whacha thinkin bout Lily?" I blushed at being caught.

"I am thinking about what you looked like yesterday and how I threatened to kill you." I quickly tagged on that last part. Her small round face turned toward me.

"Why?"

"I don't know." I answered shaking my head.

"Whatever. I think I'm going to sleep. I hardly slept at all last night. Too terrified you would actually murder me." She yawned and then closed her amber orbs. I lay there quietly until I could hear her even breathing. I turned over and looked around me. There was a group of giggling girls approaching a tree. They were looking at the only spot on the tree that I couldn't see. I bet it was some boy. Girls like that giggle at any boy. I squinted, _yup. I knew it. One of them is Charlotte. The new __**blond**__ Charlotte. _I sighed. This was better than nothing. I continued to watch shameless flirting consisting of the batting of eyelashes, giggles, quick whispers to friends, and flips of hair. You know, the kind of fake stuff that only impresses idiotic popular boys. Suddenly the boys quickly got up and left the girls disappointed. I had to do a double-take to make sure I saw right. Sirius?! Sirius Black?!? Leaving flirting girls? Oh Merlin, the world has come to an end!

Sirius Black is one of the infamous Marauders. He is also believed to be the cutest, even though James Potter makes it a close call… Sirius defiantly takes a home-run on this where as James is at a mere third base. Remus I don't really consider to be a Marauder. He's too sweet to actually fit into that category. Remus has been my friend since first year when I stood up for him. Peter Pettigrew was an outcast in their dorm, I remember Remus telling me so. Then suddenly one day he's all smiley and following around the Marauders (at that time it was only James and Sirius), I remember that day clearly…

_"Lily! Hey, Lily! Guess what?!" Remus came running over to me and Alice. _

_"What?" I asked still looking at my book._

_"James and Sirius said Peter and I could be Marauders if we do something wild and crazy!" He grinned at me. The corners of my mouth dropped. _

_"Oh, well, that's nice." I gave my best. It came out as a small, sad smile. _

_"Lily, this is really big for me. I know you don't like them, but I've been surrounded by girls for almost a year and a half now. I __**need**__ guy friends." He looked at me with the best possible puppy dog eyes he could muster up. And I sighed. _

_"Alright, what do you need?" I asked. I knew I was loosing one of my best friends to __**JAMES POTTER**__ and__** SIRIUS BLACK. **__How could this happen? I only have four best friends, Alice, Carmine, Remus, and Severus. How could I loose one of them to James Freakin Potter?_

_"I love you, Lily! Ok, I need help planning my wild and crazy thing." He smiled and sat down beside me and Alice, pulling out a piece of parchment._

I did help him. He was one of my best friends. Then he left and became the bestest of buddies with Asshole number one and Asshole number two! He left me for them. It hurt.

"Ug. Boys are so stupid." I murmured and rolled back around.

…

**Authors Note: Ok, I know this is a little out of order but I really am having writers block for the second year at the moment… I also know I said I was waiting for five comments before I post again but well… I lied. XP Giggles! I'm gonna kill you. Guess what Squritle! I just saw Bon Qui Qui! Very strange…Giggles, you may only post ONE comment. Just ONE! Thanks to the people who did comment. It feels nice to get comments. And all those people who put me on their story alert. :) Thanks. Well… READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please…? **

**Fact: Sheep in Scotland faint if you jump out at them… wow. That ones different…**


	3. Friendship Is Like Peeing In Your Pants

**Disclaimer: Belongs to J.K. Rowling. Don't ask any further on this subject, else I might cry… **

**Takes place during fourth year… Ok, quick authors note, all of these are not gonna be just about 'Lily and James together forever'. Lily has friends too and so does James so this one is mainly about buddies. XD luv you guys!!!!**

…

"Lils, wake up."

"Nooo…." I rolled over a grabbed something soft. My pillow. I shoved it over my head as the evil demon alarm clock continued to pester me.

"Lily- you have to get up. If you don't Mary is going to get real mad." The alarm clock went on and on about Mary getting mad.

"Give one reason why." I grumbled into my pillow.

"I can give more than one, ok, firstly, she wants to eat, secondly, you promised her you would help her with that paper for DADA, thirdly, she's trying to figure out who stole her only quill last night and wants help, fourth, she-,"

"OK! Merlin! I'm up, I'm up. Lord." I pulled the pillow off my head and looked up to find Jenny, her hazel eyes alight with happiness (Jenny's a morning person… unlike me…) and her long blond hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Good, tryouts are today and if Mary and I get any bad grades or reports, we can't be on the team." She smiled down at my crumpled figure. I probably looked dead. I can picture myself now, chin-length red hair all matted and tangled, my bright green eyes tightly closed as if I were in pain (I kinda am, considering that the demons are waking me up this early.), one of my freckled cheeks pink from lying on all night, and my limbs tucked into places that would be impossible when standing.

"I still don't see why you won't tryout, Lily, you're pretty good!"

"I won't tryout because I hate flying and you and I know for a fact that I suck." I climbed out of the bed, entangling all my limbs in the sheets and falling rather ungracefully onto the wooden floor. I had a clear view from my position.

"Hey! Mary! I found your quill!"

*~*

**James' POV:**

"Hello, Jamsie-poo." Sirius tossed his bag toward our seat and plopped down beside me. "So, I was talking to Shannon Westling and she was telling me her life story. Supposedly-,"

"Shut up, Sirius. I've got to finish this paper before-," I was cut off by the doors banging open and Slughorn wobbling in.

"Alright class, I'll take your papers." He announced as he made his way to the front of the class room.

"Help me!" I hissed out of the corner of my mouth.

"Ok, um…Naragles are real. Um, Werewolves only come out when there's no moon… uh…" I quickly scribbled down the opposite of what he said, Sirius is always wrong.

"Um…"

"Mr. Black, do you have something to share with the class?" Slughorn looked at him expectantly.

"Uh- and Hungarian Horntails are very gentle creatures!" I raised my head and stared at the peculiar boy as the class burst into fits of laughter.

"Detention! Mr. Black that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Professor Slughorn grunted across the room. Sirius was relishing in his newfound glory of comedy. _Merlin, this boy is strange…_I looked over at Remus and Peter. Remus' eyebrows were raised and a small smile was placed on his face whereas Peter was laughing uncontrollably, rolling around on the floor. I heard many girly giggles and looked over to see that Lily Evans girl with a disgusted look upon her face, the same look mirrored on two of her friends (Mary and Carmine, I think…).

"Completely stupid!" She exclaimed, turning to Carmine and starting up an animated conversation.

"You better watch your words, Evans! That's my best friend you're talking about there." I warned. Unconsciously my eyes scanned the girl. I saw her bright red hair (who could miss it??), I saw her huge green eyes (also, who could miss that??), I also saw her chewed nails, her tiny freckles, her tapping foot, her raised eyebrows, her small mouth, that got large as she opened it, and I saw her slender figure, even below all those layers I knew she was skinny. I realized for the first time she was beautiful. She stared me down.

"I can talk about whomever I wish, Potter. I have control of myself and I may speak however I want to." She turned her head and restarted her conversation with Carmine. Damn, this girl hates me. This smart, beautiful girl hates me. Why me???

"Sirius, why does Evans hate me?"

"Well, my dear friend, there are many possible reasons," he cleared his throat "You have tormented her for three years, we basically took Remus away from her, and she thinks you're the most ugly, perverted, slimy wanker she has ever seen." He ended his speech with a bow.

"Oh." I sighed. "She's hot." He looked up at me with an outraged expression. "What? She is…" I gestured toward her. I saw his grey eyes scan her body. Anger and jealousy swelled inside me.

"It doesn't take that long to check out a girl!!!!!!!" I screamed. Lily and Carmine slowly turned to face me. I felt my face grow hot. _Oh shit, I'm dead._

"Mr. Potter! You may join your friend in detention tonight at eight!" Slughorn growled at me.

"Yes sir." I squeaked. "Now look what you did!" I hissed at Sirius. He merely shrugged and said,

"I meant to. I was only checking her out like you suggested. She is pretty hot." I growled at this boy, _stupid, sly Sirius, trying to steal my girl._

*~*

**Lily's POV: **

"Lily, have you heard that phrase, 'Friendship is like peeing in your pants, everyone can see it but only you can feel it'?" Carmine asked.

"No, why?"

"I don't know I just thought about how true that is…" She shrugged, making her curly auburn hair bounce. We continued to make our way out to the Quidditch pitch.

_Hmm… 'Friendship is like peeing your pants, everyone can see it but only you can feel it.' Oh, so true. Everyone can see that Carmine, Alice, and I are best friends, yet only we feel like true sisters…_

"You're right. That saying is so true. You and Alice are like my sisters yet no one except you guys and I truly know it…Cool!"

"Yeah, I really like that saying. It portrays us perfectly." She turned and smiled at me. I love my sisters.

…

**Authors Note: Ok, I like this one, because it has some romance and I did add the saying. Plus, I really want my fights with one of my bestest buddies to stop so I wrote a friendship chapter. So, The Brain, I dedicate this to you… and to all my sisters (you should know who you are…) but mostly to you, in out rocky times. :) Be prepared for fluffy chapters! Yay! I need Reviews! Please write reviews! I don't care if you write all of them Giggles I just want reviews. I hate not getting them.**

**Fact: Albert Einstein married his first cousin. Ew. Sorry that just grosses me out a bit…**


	4. The Other Girl

**Disclaimer: My name is pEaCe-LoVe-hArRyPoTtEr; do you seriously think that J.K. Rowling would be THAT obsessed with her own characters? Do you even think she'd be writing here? No offence to fanfiction, it's awesome :) This takes place in Lily's seventh year. **

…

Alice stood by the lake with Frank by her side. He never left her side. That is the sweetest thing I have ever seen; my boyfriend, Eric, is always somewhere else. Never near me, so unlike Frank and Alice. But, do not fret; I do have my own personal stalker, James Potter. He is my constant companion, even if I don't want him around, he is here. Him with his messy black hair and dirty hands. Usually he has a snitch with him but not lately. Lately, even James hasn't been around.

I slowly got to my feet, clutching my book. Even for me, Pride and Prejudice was hard to read and I was supposed to be a bookworm! Alice saw me and turned. She beckoned me toward her and Frank, I simply smiled and shook my head, not wanting to ruin this for her. Alice always got the boy, but they never stayed. Frank seemed to be stuck to her like glue though, so I hoped this might work.

I made my way up toward the Heads Dorms, hoping James would be out tonight. I just don't feel like dealing with his crap right now.

"Quid Agis." I muttered at the portrait of deer. It swung open, revealing, _oh shit._ There was James, his shirt off, toned muscles and everything, underneath him was, Victoria Valence, her shirt off, pink, frilly bra and everything.

"Ohmygod." My words mashed together as James looked up, a blush clear upon his face, embarrassed for getting caught in the act. Victoria was grinning from ear-to-ear.

James' wide hazel eyes met my green, shamed ones. 'I'm so sorry.' I mouthed. I don't think he even noticed. Victoria wriggled underneath him, "Jaammmeeeesss!" she whined. He quickly jumped off of her, his hand immediately going to his hair.

"Um, Vic? I think it'd be best if you left now." He picked up his shirt and quickly threw it on.

"But James! We were just getting started!" Unneeded mental images flashed through my head. After a bit _I _replaced Victoria, me in my plain, white bra and everything. I looked at him, I saw that his lips were a little puffy and his raven hair was even more tousled than before. I pictured _me _making his soft lips puffy and _me _running _my_ hands through his ebony hair, making it tousled. I blinked and shook my head. _Me?_

"Out. Now, Vic." James pointed at the door where I stood, still in my trance.

"Fine." She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. She bumped into me as she exited the common room, practically knocking me over. I didn't blame her. I'd be mad if somebody walked in on that too.

"Hey, Lily." James tentatively called to me; his hand flew back to his hair. I walked over to the couch and almost sat, then remembered where James' little snog session had just occurred and chose a comforter instead.

"Lily?" He came inches from my face making me snap out of my trance and my cheeks burn as images of James and I on the couch still rolled through my brain.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him. I rose from the chair, prepared for a fight.

"That was me making out with my girlfriend." He retorted, his beautiful hazel eyes becoming tiny slits.

"Well, what ever happened to 'I love you, Lily! Go out with me, Lily! You're my one and only, Lily!'" I raised my voice at the incrediulous boy in front of me. _If he loves me then why was he on top of __**her**__?_

"I **DO** love you, Lily! And I **DO** wish desperately that you would go out with me but a guy can't wait forever! My heart aches every time I see you with _**him**_, it stops every time I see your smile, and it beats uncontrollably every time someone even mentions your name! If that's not love than what is?" he shouted right back at me. He loves me. Oh, Merlin, I shouldn't be this happy.

"So you love me but you like her? That is wrong, James. You don't know how it feels to be the one, liked- not loved, used- not loved, and played with- not loved."

"And you do?!" He hollered.

"Yes, I do. If you want me, give up the other girl, if you want her, give up me." I sighed at him as horror at my words flashed across his face. I turned and went up the stairs to my room, ready for a good night's sleep, I was exhausted.

…

**Authors Note: Ouch, that's a sad one and pretty short too… sorry. Anyways! Please read and review! All suggestions are welcome and wanted!**

**Fact: Oak trees do not produce acorns until they are fifty years of age or older. That's a pretty boring fact :P Oh, well, there will always be more! **


	5. His Touch

**Disclaimer: R.K. Rowling owns it.**

…

I walked toward the heads dorms, happy for once. Eric and I were going out tonight. I sighed; somehow I knew James would find out and ruin it. He has to; this is James we are talking about. A shiver ran up my spine as I thought about the last time I spoke to him.

_We were sitting in our head's commons and I had a hot chocolate in my hand and a book in my lap. _

_"Hey Lily." He plopped down next to me in the already tiny comforter and I moaned. _

_"What do you want, James?" I whined. With James Potter, it could be anything. _

_"Nothing, I'm just sitting." He smiled at me and I rolled my emerald eyes and returned to my book._

_**More than once did Elizabeth in her ramble within the Park, unexpectedly meet Mr. Darcy.—She felt all the perverseness of the mischance that should bring him where no one else was brought; and to prevent its ever happening again, took care to inform him at first, that it was a favourite haunt of hers.**_

___"Stupid. They are perfect for each other, but don't even acknowledge it!" I exclaimed. I felt his eyes move, first from my face to the book upon my lap. He laughed._

_"What? It's so true!"_

_"I never said it wasn't. I just thought it was funny that you could get so worked up over a book." He smiled at me, revealing a perfect set of teeth._

_"So what? I'm sensitive." I shut the book and stood._

_"Lily, don't go." He smiled at me and tugged on my arm. Little zips of electricity shot through me and I felt my face burn red. He continued to pull on my though, unfazed. I wondered if it was my overactive imagination again or if I was actually feeling the sparks. _

_"Stop it James." I blushed as I pulled away. "I'm just going to refill my cup." I giggled as a blank look overtook his face._

_"Oh, right." He smirked at me and then reclined back into the deep red chair. "I'll be waiting my Lily-flower." I once again found myself rolling my eyes, yet this time I was giggling. I turned from the boy and left to refill my cup._

When I came back, he was gone. I still smiled at our little exchange.

"Quid Agis." I muttered our password and the portrait flew open. I stepped inside, ready for a nights-worth of prepping and pampering. I stopped mid-step as I saw him. He was in the same red comforter as before and had a book in his lap. His glasses were askew and his soft lips, parted slightly. I smiled gently at him and silently tiptoed toward the sleeping boy. I lifted the edge of the book to reveal, Pride and Prejudice, I took of his glasses and placed them on the night-table next to him, and I conjured up a heavy blanket and wrapped it around him. As I did, he reached up and tucked a lock of my red hair behind my ear. I looked up at his face. He smiled at me and scooted over. I perched on the edge of the seat; I still have to get ready. I looked at him puzzled.

"Thanks." He took his hand and brought it to my cheek. His fingers gently caressed my face and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. His touch, once again, sent shocks throughout my body. I felt myself blushing and I smiled. At least he knew what he was doing to me. I opened my eyes and found him inches away from me. My emerald orbs widened and I sub-consciously leaned toward him. Our noses bumped against each other lightly and I blinked and quickly jerked back. _I can't do this. I have to get ready for my date with Eric. _ I jumped out of the chair and sharply turned on my heel to leave. Only to be pulled back down by the boy.

"I'm sorry Lily." He whispered and then threw me back into a standing position. I was blushing once again and the same shots of electricity continued to flame in the spot he had last touched me.

I ran up to my room and once I returned, he was gone. Just like last time. I sighed and dropped to the floor by my door. _You're falling for him. _

"No," I corrected myself "I already fell."

…

**Authors Note: Ooh! Drama! I'm trying to update as much as I can. I have lots going on too but I still make sure to check on you, my dear reviewers… and readers… Yeah, whatever. Today was warm where I'm hiding! I was so happy! I went outside and walked my dogs and then I found a comfy spot and sat. I called one of my buds and texted my boyfriend. Today was nice. :) **

**Fact: Dolphins sleep with one eye open. :) Cool!**


	6. Seventeen Forever

**Disclaimer**

**A/N: I wrote this a long time ago but edited it to fit with how I've formed this story. Listen to Seventeen Forever while you read this… if you can.**

_We're one mistake from being together _

_But let's not ask why it's not right_

_You won't be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

Seventeen Forever by Metro Station

* * *

I stormed down the corridor, ignoring all the couples that I passed in the closets. _Let them be happy._ I was angry, any one with any sense knew that, yet only my closest friends knew that I cried when I was angry.

I had just returned from the Hospital Wing, after seeing my boyfriend, Eric, having a bruised left eye and a fractured knuckle I was about to blow. The other culprit from the fight was there also. It took all my will power not to curse him then and there, no matter how devastatingly beautiful he was.

"Lily! Wait! You don't understand!" I heard _**him **_huff as he chased me down. Only James would have the nerve to do that.

"I can't believe you! First you beat up my boyfriend for no apparent reason and then you have the nerve to chase me back to my common room!" I turned on him as I reached the portrait of the two dogs.

"It's **our **common room, Lils." He gritted out between his teeth.

"Don't call me that! Only my friends can call me that! I thought you had changed! I thought I would be able to get along with you! But no, you just had to prove me wrong!" I shouted at him.

"Lily, you don't know. You didn't hear him. You didn't hear what he said about you." He crept closer to me, knocking me into the portrait. My eyes widened.

"I can handle my boyfriend perfectly fine, James. Plus, Eric wouldn't do such a thing. He's too much of a gentleman." I gulped as he leaned closer reciting what Eric said.

"'Soon I can finally dump that filthy mudblood. She's almost ready. Then I can rub it in Potter's face that I _**did**_ his girl.' He laughed, Lily."

"I- I don't believe you." I stuttered as I inched closer to his face trying to prove my point.

"I figured you wouldn't, but I knew from that moment on that I would never let him touch you again." My eyes widened. I could feel his breath on my cheeks and they turned an embarrassing shade of red.

"This is exactly why they call you my girl." He smiled a sad smile as he leaned in. My breath caught in my throat as his warm lips molded into mine.

The kiss started soft and slow but soon heated up. His hands which had been currently resting on either side of my head against the wall came to cup my face but soon left it as one hand traveled up to my long red hair and the other went down to my waist, pulling me closer. My hands left my side and went to ruffle his raven hair. His tongue silently found its way to my mouth and I obliged, opening my small mouth, letting him in. In that single moment, I knew what I did. My hands left his hair and went to his chest, pushing hard. He pulled back.

Without thinking my hand snapped up and smacked him across the face, leaving a red hand print. We were both panting.

"I love you, Lily." He said as his hand went to his hair. I turned and announced the password; the picture swung open revealing our common room.

"You know you won't be seventeen forever." He said staring at my back. I had one foot in the portrait hole and was crouched, preparing to crawl in.

"I know." I murmured.

I knew what I had to do tomorrow.


	7. What?

**Disclaimer**

**A/N: I need answers. This takes place in second year but that's not what I need answers for. I'm wondering if I should attempt at another Lily and James long fic or if I should do 10 Things I hate about you and 10 Things I love about you drabbles? Help! Which one should I do??**

I heard the twelfth snicker of this single class. Rolling my eyes, I turned to Mary, my only friend in this class, with an aggravated manner. She shrugged and then turned to Sirius and the devil child himself with a pointed glare. This only made them laugh louder. Grinding my teeth, I turned and faced them. This was the second time I had seen these two this year, seeing as today was the second day.

Sirius looked as handsome as ever, considering that he was twelve. His shaggy black hair slid into his gray eyes and a smirk played at his lips. Potter of course, was no better. He seemed to have grown taller over the summer and was now 5 something. His also shaggy black hair, slightly shorter than Black's, stuck up in every possible direction. His circular glasses were slipping down his nose as he bit his lip, trying but failing to contain his laughter.

"Shut it." I sneered at them. This made Black only grin larger as Potter snapped his mouth shut immediately and turned a slight shade of pink. Satisfied, I turned my attention back to Professor Binns without any further trouble.

…

By the end of the class, Mary was slightly snoring beside me and Potter and Black were passing notes. _They act so much like little girls! _

Just as I was starting to pack up, I felt something lightly bounce off of my head. I turned; assuming that it was one of there ridiculous notes and found that both of the boys were already at the door, chatting animatedly. Just before they left I saw Potter look over his shoulder at me with a smirk. _Gods, kill this imbecile. _I mentally begged for his death as I bent over to pick up the note that had, _**Evans**_, scrawled across the front.

"What's that, Lily?" Mary asked finally waking up and reading over my shoulder.

"Potter." She only needed one word. That was enough for her to understand.

_**Lily-flower, **_(at this I winced. He gave me that dreadful nick-name at the end of last year.)

_**Meet me outside the Astronomy Tower after lunch.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**James**_

"Are you going to, Lils?" Mary asked as she finished up reading.

"No."

"But why not? What if he's changed?" She asked.

"Mary, you just witnessed that he very much did not change one bit. In fact, he may have gotten worse! You were there! You glared at them!" I pointed out. "Plus, I am defiantly not going if Black is there." I said with a slight nod. "What if all they want is a fight? Huh? Did you ever think of that?" I rambled. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you stupid or did you not see the look James gave you?" She said, continuing to march toward the Great Hall. At this I froze, blinking repeatedly, trying to bring back the memory.

"W-what?" She sighed at me.

"The entire class saw it, Red. How could you not? He's got himself a crush." She confirmed. "Now come on! I'm hungry!"

"Wait, what? A crush on…on me?! That's impossible, disgusting -,"

"And true."

"No!" I half-shouted.

"Oh, shush!" She said as we came to the Great Hall finding, Jenny, Alice, and Carmine.

…

_I'm going to meet with him. I want him to prove my point that he doesn't have this desire for me like everyone says. I want to prove them wrong. Even if that means turning to Potter._

"I'll be back guys. See you in Potions." I said to Alice and Jenny as I got up and left the Great Hall. I arrived outside the Astronomy Tower to find him leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" I asked him, dropping my bag on the ground beside me, placing my hands on my hips. He blushed and looked down, smiling. _Oh good lord, no…_

"You." He said. I groaned. "Will you go out with me, Evans?" He asked coming closer. I glared at him, opening my mouth to promptly announce no, but had no chance to. He quickly smashed him lips against mine. My green eyes remained open but his were closed.

I pushed him off, outraged. _James Potter stole my first kiss! How dare he!_ He was grinning like an idiot.

"How dare you!" I shouted, bringing out my wand and I said the first thing that came to my mind: Petrificus Totalus.

That night, I decided right then and there that I was never going to fall for James Potter. No matter who else did. No matter if we were the last two people on earth. I would never fall for him. Never.

**A/N: Ha, I kinda like this one. It has Lily finally realizing that James is a boy that might possibly have a little tiny bit of feelings for her. Doesn't mean she likes it. Just that she now knows. I like writing little Lily and James. I'm going to write more of that! Haha!**

**Review! Please…**


	8. Kisses and Cake

****

Disclaimer: Sadly, Harry Potter is not mine. :P Another seventh year story… But only because I wanted romance

* * *

The air was starting to cool, autumn was almost here. I smiled as I grabbed the closest book I could find and ran outside. A gust of wind immediately hit me and I took in a gasp. _Cold._ My thoughts seemed to be getting shorter and shorter as I became more vocal. I quickly turned to get a sweater. I ran back to the Head's Dorms with a smile on my face. Autumn was my favorite season. All the beautiful colors, the smell, the cool, brisk air, and the way people acted. It was all so beautiful, so sweet, so romantic.

"Hey Lily!" I heard a voice call out my name as I passed a group of girls heading toward the door. I waved over my shoulder. "Going to Hogsmead, Lily?" A male voice asked as I ran past them, my black sweater blowing behind me now, barely keeping me warm. I stopped. _Hogsmead? Hmm… I've been wanting some cake lately._

"Yeah… yeah, I guess I am." I smiled at the sixth year that had spoken. I slowed down my pace and started to look around. The bright reds, oranges, and yellows of the trees made a smile spread across my face. I passed the lake and saw Alice, Carmine, Sirius, and Frank over there all cuddling and being all gushy. I had been avoiding that lately. Eric and I have been done for at least a month now. I'm starting to enjoy the single feeling where you can check out any guy and flirt, be yourself, wear whatever and not wonder, _Will he like it??_, I can be me and not worry and I like that feeling. If only I could just find a person I could be with and still feel that wonderful warm feeling. When I'm around those four though, I feel like a third wheel and all awkward.

"Hey Lily!" A fifth year boy called out to me. Lately I seem to be the center of attention for the boys.

"Hey Ryan." I smiled at him, waved and kept moving toward a small cake shop. It was new and not very popular. That's one of the things that make me like it so much, it's pretty isolated. The other thing I like is the cakes. They have about every flavor imaginable! Peach, honeysuckle, and even original ones like, angel food cake, almond cake, and cheese cake. Every flavor imaginable.

I marched into the tiny shop and saw a friend of mine over the counter.

"Sara? Sara Tanner? What are you doing here?" I said a smile sliding across my face.

"Lils? I got a new job! Now that I'm out of Hogwarts of course." She sent a reassuring smile my way. I took in her new appearance, her short brown hair and side-swept bangs, her hazel eyes, and tiny freckles. Sara was so beautiful in my eyes. I don't know why she's here though. She was studying to be a journalist. Why isn't she out there working on her dream instead of working in my favorite cake shop?!

"So, what'll it be?" She asked.

"Surprise her." I heard a deep male voice call out from behind me.

"How did you know?" I turned and smiled at him.

"I know you, Lily. Probably better than you do." He smiled down at me.

"Are you so sure about that James Potter?" I teased him as Sara handed me an orange cake. I smiled down at it and paid her, making sure to give just a bit extra.

"Hey, Lily, you ga-," I turned and smiled at her as James and I left the shop. She was surprised for a moment before breaking out in a grin.

"Of course I'm sure about it, Lily Evans." We sat down at a small table out front and split the small piece of cake.

"Ok then, what's my favorite color?" I asked. I told him this once in third year as I was shouting at him.

"Green." He answered immediately.

"My favorite eye color?"

"Hazel."

"My favorite number?"

"Seventeen."

"My best friend?"

"You have two, Carmine and Alice."

"What does Mary call me as a nick-name?" I knew he would be stumped on this. Instead he smiled and answered.

"Red."

"Wow, you really do know a lot about me… How do you know all that? Do you stalk me?" I grinned at him. I secretly hoped it was something like that.

"No, I just have a really good memory." He looked down at his hands, smiling.

"James, you sure have changed." I blushed as I realized how straight-forward that was.

"All for you." He looked up at me. I blushed and looked at his eyes… Hazel…

"I've never noticed before… but your eyes are hazel."

"That's how I remember Lily." I barely noticed how close we had gotten. I cleared my throat and leaned back. I took one last bite and then pushed the rest toward James.

"So you want to come with me to the book shop?" I asked him, grinning.

"Of course. I'd follow you any where, Lils." He took my hand, quite bold of him but, I let him hold it. It felt nice. I didn't feel nervous, or worried if he would like what I'm wearing, I just felt warm and loved. So loved.

We the came to the bookstore. It was larger and more populated than my cake shop but still one of my favorite places at Hogsmead. I pulled him by the hand up the crooked stairs and giggled at his surprised face. At the top of the stairs, I let go of his hand and spun around, laughing. I was stopped though, as his arms wrapped around my waist. I felt the heat rise to my face and squirmed out of his grasp. I turned and looked at him, concealing a grin. I wagged my finger at him as if to say, 'no'. I quickly then, ran behind a bookcase and hid. My giggles weren't hushed as he snuck around the bookcase and pounced on me.

"Follow me." I bit my lip as I jumped to my feet and grabbed his hand again. I raced out the bookstore and into the crowded streets.

"Lily, there's something I've been meaning to te-," I cut him off, by placing my index finger over his lips. He grinned from underneath my finger.

"Come on!" I called as I released his hand and raced around large groups into a forest. I don't understand why I was showing James Potter all my favorite spots in Hogsmead, I just was.

We came to a clearing. There was a small pond in the center and two ducks quacked when they saw us. There were leaves littering the ground, making it colorful, brown, red, orange, and yellow. By the side of the forest was a bench. I smiled at it. Turning, I grabbed James' hand and tugged him toward the bench. He was still grinning like an idiot. I plopped down on the bench and pulled him down beside me.

"Lily, I have to tell you someth-," This time I cut him off with my lips.

The kiss was slow and sweet. At first I felt his surprise, for he froze and then smiled, kissing back. After a few solid minutes of kissing, the most amazing kissing I have ever had. James was the only one who made me feel like me, not having to worry, not having to care. I felt little zings each time our lips met over and over. He broke the kiss.

"Lils, even after that, I have to tell you something." He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his chest and closed my emerald eyes.

"Mmm?" I replied.

"Lily Evans, that kiss sure did explain a lot but I have two things to say before you walk off like nothing happened here." He said. I sat up and looked around, meeting his beautiful hazel eyes last.

"One, Will you go out with me? I know you thought I had given up but I never could give up on you no matter how hard I tried. And the second thing depends on your answer, last time I said it to you I got slapped." He grinned at me. That didn't last for long. I pressed my lips against his once more, not as long this time.

"Of course James." I answered him. I was taken by surprise as his lips crashed down on mine. His hands went from my waist into my hair, balling up, then, releasing. They came to rest on my shoulders as our foreheads pressed together.

"I love you Lily Evans." He whispered. I learned something that day, something that would come in handy later in life.

"I love you too, James Potter." I whispered back I smiled at him before kissing him once more, in my special spot, with the ducks, the pond, and the red, orange, yellow, and brown leaves; I smiled before kissing my James Potter.

* * *

**A/N: This was based of instrumentals. I guess they inspired well, because I loved that drabble. Lily was such a flirt and James was so in love. So cute :) Well, review please! **

**Thanks for reading**

**-Katie**


	9. Getting Over Her

Disclaimer: This takes place in seventh year when Lily has refused James _just _a little too harshly…

This also sorta partners with the drabble: The Other Girl from Lily's point of view.

**IF YOU LIKE I WILL MAKE IT AN ACTUAL STORY! JUST REQUEST AND THIS WILL BECOME A SHORT STORY RESTARTING IT AND FINISHING IT! JUST ASK!!!**

* * *

"I'm gonna get over her. It's time to move on." I said as I looked up from my hands. Sirius Black's, my best friend, mouth and notes dropped.

"Are you serious?" He asked once he found his voice.

"Yeah, I think it's time. I just… I…" I stopped and gritted my teeth. Sirius composed himself with a smirk and finished my sentence as usual.

"Don't know how?" I nodded "Ok, I have a plan." I raised an eyebrow, he came up with great pranks but any other form of a plan might be dangerous coming from his mouth.

"Just leave it to me and I'll have it ready for you by tomorrow. Say good-bye to Evans cuz she's gone." He grinned like mad and then raced back into the castle, leaving me by the lake.

_Maybe I shouldn't have told him… I'm scared of his "plan"…_ I took out a snitch-my first snitch ever caught- and started to play with it.

"Hello James." A calm voice that I have come to know quite well broke through my thoughts.

"Hiya Remus." I grinned up at him. He returned the smile and sat down beside me.

"I ran into Sirius, muttering something about Licorice Snaps. Got an idea?" An amused smile flittered across his face. I smacked my forehead.

"Wonderful. He's trying to help me get over Lily and I'm guessing it has to do with that." I made a disgusted face and caught my snitch, placing it in my pocket.

"Get over Lily? Since when was this decided?"

"Since the last time she yelled at me, saying I was warding off anybody who might be interested when I teased her for not having boyfriend." I answered truthfully. For a moment I pictured her and a lazy smile appeared on my face. I saw her long red hair, bright emerald eyes, round, freckled face, and her adorable bum.

"This is what I'm talking about!" I snapped out of it and threw my hands up in the air. "I can't stop thinking about her! It's time to move on. There are plenty of girls out there who are just dying to get in my pants! Why can't I fantasize about one of them, instead of the one girl who just absolutely loathes me?!" Remus had on his concerned face as I stood a plan molding in my head.

"James… What are you going to do…?" He asked nervously.

"Move on, get me a girl who wants to get in my pants and let her." I answered, my attention moving onto my new plan.

"That isn't the best idea, mate. Why don't you just mature a bit? I know Lils, we used to be best friends. C'mon mate, just calm down." He said as I stormed off toward a group of girls. I recognized them immediately, Victoria Valence and her friends. All extremely attractive Hufflepuffs.

Victoria noticed my arrival instantly and batted her way-to-big-to-be-real eyelashes at me.

"Hello James." She said as she bit her lip-reminding me of Lily. Her long black hair was pulled into a pony-tail and her blue eyes were surrounded in make-up, giving the impression of being extremely fake. So unlike Lily.

I didn't need to talk, grabbing her face I pulled her mouth up to mine and began to ferociously snog her face. I pulled apart and took her hand.

"Girlfriend?"

"Always." She breathed with a faint blush.

…

"Hey James! I finished early! Check this o-! Oh." Sirius came back out side with a wristband in his hand and spotted me thoroughly snogging the hell out of Vic. "Right well then, I suppose you won't be needing this then…" He trailed off motioning to the wristband.

"I'll still wear it, what's it for?" I smiled at him. He could tell my smile was different even if I couldn't.

"Uh nothing." He replied glancing at Vic. I fastened the bracelet on and grinned at him.

"Thanks mate! Want to join us?" I smiled at him.

"I believe you're a bit busy." He said with a grimace. He then turned and left.

I looked over at Vic, noticing that her dark hair had fallen from her ponytail and was hanging perfectly straight. So unlike Lily.

"OUCH!" I murmured rubbing my wrist.

"What's wrong Jamesie?" Victoria asked in a sickly sweet voice, Lily never spoke like that to me and I hoped she never would either. I winced again as I felt a sting on my wrist. It felt as if I was being stung by bees continuously.

"Nothing." I pressed my lips against hers and closed my eyes, before I did though I saw Lily looking at me, a mixture of disgust and something else written all over her face.

_My Lily. _Another sting erupted from my wrist as I snogged Victoria even harder.

_I __**will **__get over her. No matter what._

* * *

A/N: Poor James!

**IF YOU LIKE I WILL MAKE IT AN ACTUAL STORY! JUST REQUEST AND THIS WILL BECOME A SHORT STORY RESTARTING IT AND FINISHING IT! JUST ASK!!!**

Thanks for reading!

-Katie


	10. Lilywatching

**A/N: I am SOOO sorry! I hate it when author's do this but this is important!**

**I will not be updating for a while due to the fact that I am going on vacation. I haven't decided the name for the other Lily/James story but there will be one. **

**I feel really bad about this so I'll give you a brief look into James' thoughts okay? ONCE AGAIN, SOO SORRY!!**

**

* * *

**

"Mr. Potter!" My eyes snapped back to the Professor. Professor McGonagall to be exact. "Will you keep your eyes on the board instead of Miss Evan's head!"

"Of course, Professor." I gave her my best smile, lighting up my face and sprouting two dimples. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lily look over her shoulder toward Sirius and I with a disgusted look on her face.

Lily-watching, as Sirius called it had become a favourite past time of mine during the classes we had together.

"Oi, James, watching her bloom?" Sirius said with a grin. Her name gave so many teasing possibilities and we had used many of them, this was one.

"As always, what else would I be doing?" I muttered back at him before smiling at McGonagall as she turned around. He snickered as I resumed my Lily-watching.

Lily Evans was a girl. I admit I had doubted it once before after she had dueled me, punched me, and as she still does, hang around Snape too much. But now, there was no confusion. She was a girl. An amazing girl to be exact. This year she short red hair, and today more specifically, a braid, intertwined with a gold string on the side of her head. Her bangs were hanging in her beautiful green eyes as she copied down what McGonagall said, word for word. She was short and had only slight curves.

She was fourteen. As was I and I had already fallen for the red head.

Her looks weren't the only thing that mattered in my eyes. Firstly it was the fact that she was the only girl that didn't seem to adore Sirius or I. Second, it was that she was Lily.

Lily with her fiery temper, that often came with red heads, her adorable freckles and shy smile, the way she hated me, the way she was kind to about every one else, the way she walked, the way she breathed, the way her eyes shone when she was exicted and how they got darker when she was speaking to me, the way she bit her lip when she was either nervous or thinking, the way she was my only competition for the top of the class (not including Remus), and they way she spoke. Her voice was like bells, her laughter was even more bell-like in my ears.

Lily Evans was perfect for me, I knew that even at age fourteen. I wasn't completely daft.

"Mr. Potter! I thought I told you to stop staring at Miss Evans and direct your attention to the front of the class room!" Professor McGonagall snapped at me, making me jerk my head back to her face. "Detention! For not listening to me!"

"Oh, Minnie! Come off it! He was just Lily-watching!" Sirius whined from behind me.

"You can join him Mr. Black!" A few snickers were heard from the Hufflepuff side of the class room.

"Sorry Professor." I said, trying my best to keep focused on what she was saying. I knew though, that it was only a matter of time before I was Lily-watching again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here you go. That was off the top of my head so it probably wasn't that good! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Katie**


	11. A Bet is Never A Good Thing

**A/N: I'm back! **

**I figured it out, the title of my new Lily/James story will be… ****Don't Let Me Fall.**

**I'll be posting soon so don't worry and just enjoy my drabble of the ickle firsties!**

* * *

I huffed as my eyes skimmed the page of the heavy leather book. I had been in here for about four hours and the library was going to close. My friend, Remus Lupin sat next to me. He was also reading but not quite as frantically as I was.

"Lily, you need to relax, I'm sure you'll do just fine. They probably are only going to test us on things such as the properties of wand handling or they might make us levitate a feather. Something simple like that." He said as he shut his book and placed it in his bag.

"But Remus! You are smarter than me! I keep my grades through books!" I said as I threw up my hands in frustration.

"I am not." He said blushing slightly.

"You're a natural at everything and it takes me weeks in Transfiguration." I pointed out as I closed, and shoved the book in my brown shoulder bag.

"Lily, you've always had trouble in Transfiguration, don't point out your worst!" He said as we marched down the hallway toward the Gryffindor common room. Remus was the only friend I had, not counting Severus that would stick with me in the library. Mary and Alice always got bored too fast.

"Remus, I'm gonna fail! I just know it!" I whined as we came to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Pigmy Puffs." He said and we quickly scrambled through. "Lily, I'm afraid you've left me no choice." He sighed.

"No choice for what?" I asked as my eyes widened. Remus doesn't usually say stuff like that…

"I just have to get you to stop studying! Maybe I should speak to Mary…or Severus Snape." My mouth dropped.

"But Remus! You never talk to Severus!"

"If it will make you sleep and eat then I will." He said with a sigh. He was right, I haven't been sleeping. I'd get maybe four hours of sleep each night and then I'd nap for an hour or two after classes each day. I hadn't been eating much either, I was too worried. Each time I did eat I would throw it up the next morning, thanks to my nerves.

"Tired Evans?" My fist immediately clenched. I turned and found myself quite close to James Potter.

"None of your business Potter." I snarled. He picked at my short strands of bright red hair.

"Short hair makes you look at least decent. You really should eat." His friend, Sirius Black said as he came up behind him. He looked me up and down, taking in my skinny waist and pale face.

"And you really should cut your hair. I don't care what you think about me and I do eat!" I said as I folded my arms tightly across my chest.

"I doubt that." Said Potter as he too, looked me up and down.

"Will you two stop looking at me?! Merlin!" I rolled my eyes and saw Potter smirk and Black snarl.

"I bet the reason why you're so pale and skinny is because of exams coming up. Isn't it Evans?" Black said as he flicked a strand of hair out of his face. I stiffened and he immediately knew he was right.

"I bet you couldn't last a week without studying, could you Evans?" He smirked this time. My eyes widened. _This week is the last week before exams! I HAVE to study! I can't let them know that though!_

"Yes I can." I said, jutting out my chin and glaring at the both of them. Potter looked surprised and Black looked defiant.

"Good, starting today, no studying for a week." He crossed his skinny arms across his chest, his smirk still present. "Got it?"

My lips pressed into a tight line and I nodded. "What are the terms?"

"Hmm…" Potter butt in. "If you study then we decide your punishment, as in a prank and if you don't then we each dye our hair pink for the rest of the school year." I tilted my head, trying to picture them with bright pink hair and then nodded again. They then looked around me and spotted Remus behind me on the burgundy couch.

"Hey Remus!" James said as he plopped down beside him along with Sirius. My eyes pleaded with Remus and then I quickly departed up the Girl's Staircase.

I ran into the first year's dormitory and flopped down on my bed. Grabbing a pillow, I shoved my face in it and let out the scream that was dying to get out there.

"Wha-what's wrong!?" I saw Mary jump out of her bed and frantically look around.

"Potter and Black." I said. She yawned and then kicked Alice who was also fast asleep with a book resting on her forehead.

"Again? I thought they were getting better… I just played some Quidditch after classes with them again today…" Mary trailed off as she stretched out on my bed.

"You play Quidditch with them? Since when?" I asked surprised.

"Since you start- Ah, forget it. So what did they do this time?" She said as Alice crawled over to my bed as well, rubbing her eyes. I raised my eyebrows at Mary before explaining.

"I was talking with Remus in the common room and then Potter came over and made a smart comment and then touched my hair and then Black started teasing me about how skinny and pale I was and how it had to do with exams. So he bet me I couldn't go a week without studying." I finished looking quite angry.

"But Lily, this is the last week to study before exams!" Alice said, her large chocolate eyes going wide.

"I know, but I just couldn't let them be right about me! Bugger! How am I going to do this?!"

…

Monday: No studying

…

Tuesday: No studying

…

Wednesday: No studying

…

Thursday:

"Severus, do you think it would count if you quizzed me on the stuff we reviewed from class today?" I asked him frantically. Over the majority of the week I had gained my weight back and I wasn't as pale, the bags under my eyes had disappeared and I hadn't studied once.

"IT WOULD COUNT!" I heard a shout from across the courtyard making me spin around. I spotted Potter and Black leaning against a tree near the frozen fountain. Potter had been the one who yelled, I know his voice anywhere, by now. My face grew pink and I marched over to them, Severus close behind me.

"Are you _**spying**_ on me?!" I screeched at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a couple fifth years scramble away through the snow.

"Well we have to make sure you aren't studying somehow." Potter said with a shrug. My chin dropped.

"How could you? What, you don't trust that I wouldn't study? Don't you think I would feel guilty if I did?! And what about when I shower or use the loo?! Are you watching me then?!" I yelled as I inched even closer. I felt Severus tug on my jacket sleeve and I jerked it away from him. Potter just grinned.

"Well not us personally, we do get help from a few Hufflepuff and Gryffindor girls. They'd do anything for a peck on the cheek." He pointed to his cheek. I snorted.

"You cannot be serious!"

"Well duh, he's not! I am!" Sirius said as he straightened up next to James. I rolled my eyes at their ridiculous pun before I glared and then grabbed Sev's sleeve, pulling him along with me back to the castle.

…

Friday: No studying

…

Saturday: No studying

…

Sunday:

I shivered and scooted closer to Remus, Alice, and Mary as we watched the last Quidditch game of the season. It had just snowed yesterday making it dreadfully cold.

"Go Gryffindor!" I screamed as we scored another goal against Ravenclaw. I laughed as the Ravenclaw seeker, whom was looking around frantically for the snitch, barely missed running head-first into a fifty foot goal post. _This should be easy. If he cannot see fifty foot goal posts then he surely won't find that tiny golden ball._

"C'mon Yatts!" Mary screamed as she stood on her toes, trying to peer over heads as Timothy Yatts tossed the Quaffle to Kate Bryson who tossed it directly back. He caught it last second and tossed it as hard as he could toward the goal post. The Ravenclaw seeker, Gregory Smiths, ducked as it came at him and then realizing where he was, quickly flew away.

"I DO THINK BLEU HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH!" the commentator, Henry Isaac called out. Sarah Bleu was our seeker, once of the best Gryffindor had seen in ages and this was her last year.

"BY GEORGE! I THINK SHE'S GOT IT!" Henry called into the microphone, joy evident in his voice. "YES, FOLKS BLEU HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!"

Cheers erupted from the stands.

"AHH! LILY! WE WON!" Mary screamed jumping up and down. I chuckled at her.

"I realize that Mary." I smiled at her. Remus chuckled as she completely ignored me and took off running along with the swarm of people toward Sarah.

"Alice, I think I'm going to hit the books one last time before exams tomorrow. Care to join me?" Remus asked, turning to her with a smile. She nodded and they started to head out.

"Hey wait I'll come too!" I said, completely forgetting my bet with Black and Potter.

"Do you really want to do that Evans?" I heard a voice say from behind me, Remus and Alice had turned to look at me. I froze. Everything came back to me.

"No, I don't want to do that Potter." I said as I turned toward him. Realizing that this was the third time this week I had turned to talk to him I got snappy.

"Just because I'm going to the library doesn't mean I'm going to study! And will you stop sneaking up behind me?! It's annoying!" I shouted at him. Over the roars of the crowd though, you couldn't tell a shout from a cough.

"Just trying to help Evans, sheesh." Potter said with a smile in my direction. "Just thought you might be a little too tempted in the library… while your friends are all _**studying**_ for the exams _**tomorrow**_…" He raised his eyebrows.

"And what do you propose I do instead? Peck you cheek?" I glared at him.

"Only if you want too." He winked, making me gag.

"I'd prefer not to. You know what, I think I'll just go find Mary and play chess. Don't follow me." I said to him as I turned on my heel and shooed Remus and Alice, who had indeed waited.

…

Sunday night in the common room:

"Alright Evans. You didn't study for a week and know our hair is pink are you happy?" Sirius Black glared at me as I smiled up at them from the couch.

"No… Wait… Ah, there. Now I'm happy." I smiled even larger as I made they're hair glow a pinkish shade. Sirius' shoulder's sagged and James' grin grew wider.

_That boy is weird…_

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I liked that! Well, right now it's about eleven so I really need sleep if I have to clean my house tomorrow. So, I have to go. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Remember: The title of my new story is: ****Don't Let Me Fall**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Katie**


	12. Two is Better than One

**Hey everyone, alright, I'm just gonna jump into this, oh! Wait! **

***I just posted a new Lily/James story called, ****So Breakable****. Go check it out!***

* * *

James POV:

I think about her. Of course, not all the time! I have other things to worry about, like pranks with my best friends, other girls, other girls erm… unmentionables, my family, this wretched war, and of course Slytherins. But I do think about her. More than any normal boy would think about a girl that hates them, or at least tells you she does.

I think about her eyes, such a deep green, if you look hard enough, you could read her whole life story in them, as if it were written down on a paper. I think about her hair, it's this reddish-brown color that is long and wavy; it looks so soft and smooth. I think about her freckles, I think about how, if she'd let me, I'd draw little pictures in them. I think about her smile and the rare times I see it.

And then I think about the first time we met.

_I walked into the small compartment. Inside was a skinny boy with a handsome face and black hair. He was staring absentmindedly out the window. Across from him was a small girl with reddish-brown hair. She was already changed into her school robes and was currently buried in a text book. I plopped down next to the boy and started to talk. We talked about everything! We talked about our families, Quidditch, and our pets. Suddenly another boy with greasy black hair and a long nose that shone in the compartment light burst through the door._

_"Lily! I've found you!" He exclaimed all out of breath. The girl jumped slightly and then looked up. I glanced at her. She had freckles scattered across her cheeks and almond shaped green eyes. My own eyes widened when I saw her smile. She grinned at him and he grinned back and quickly sat beside her. She returned to her book and he watched her read. _

_"Anyway, which house do you suppose you'll be in?" I asked Sirius, the boy sitting beside me._

_"I don't know, probably Slytherin." My chin dropped._

_"And I thought you were alright!" I cried indignantly. _

_"My whole family has been in Slytherin. What house do you hope to be in?" He asked grinning slightly._

_"Gryffindor! For the brave and loyal! Just like my parents." I beamed at them all. By now the whole compartment was watching me, even Lily, the girl with the pretty smile. The slimy boy snorted. "What house do you want to be put in?" I glared at him._

_"Slytherin. I prefer brains over brawns." He stuck up his slimy nose._

_"At least I have both." I sneered at him. His face turned pink and he opened his mouth to retort when the pretty girl spoke._

_"Come on Severus, let's get out of here." She grabbed his arm and then squinted at Sirius and I before leaving with the slime-ball._

_"See ya Snivllus!" I called out. Sirius and I chortled…_

And I think about the times I teased her.

_"Hey Evans!" I called out. The girl in front of me started and then made her small feet move faster. "Evans! Wait up!" I called and started to chase after her. _

_After a few strides I caught up to her and she sighed. _

_"What do you want Potter?" She asked._

_"Hey where's your slimy dog?" I asked her looking around._

_"His name is Severus, or Snape if you must."_

_"Nah, I like Snivllus better. So, freckle face, you think you could do mine and Sirius' papers for Potions? Since you're such a brain…" I winked at her. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her emerald eyes were slits._

_"No, four-eyes, I shall not do yours and Black's papers for Potions since I am such a brain." She said clutching her books closer to her chest._

_"Four-eyes is hitting below the belt, flat chest." I smirked at her as her face turned bright red and her mouth opened and closed repeatedly for a few moments. "Cat got your tongue?" _

_If possible her face got even redder and she huffed at me before turning on her heel and marching across the court yard. I chuckled slightly at her retreating form._

_I lied. She has a pretty nice chest for a twelve year old…_

And I think about a few of our fights.

_"Potter!" I heard her shriek. Oh dungbombs! I thought I had gotten rid of her!_

_"Evans." I nodded and turned toward the fuming girl. I had to hold in a chuckle at her appearance. Her usually pale skin was red and gold and sparkling. Sirius and I thought she needed some house spirit. _

_"Did you do this?" She growled at me. I backed up slightly. _

_"Now, now Evans, it should wear off… in about a week…" I said, holding my hands up._

_"A WEEK?! Potter! I'll kill you!" Her mouth dropped and she charged after me as I ran._

_"Merlin, Evans! You're fast!" I called._

_"I'm a pretty good runner, but I'm even better with my wand!" She called back. _

_"Wha-," I started but was soon stopped as I was frozen to the spot. My immobilized body tipped over and I was soon facing the beautiful devil flower. _

_"Hmm… What shall your punishment be…?" She said stroking her golden chin. Internally, I winced. This wasn't the first time I had faced her wrath._

_"Aha! I got it, how about a haircut? Oh? You want it completely redone you say?" She mused. She waved her wand a few times, muttering before each wave and she soon grinned at me. I was not completely frozen any longer, my fingers were able to move as well as my legs. Perfect timing if I say so myself. _

_She pulled a mirror out of her bag. Why do girls always carry mirrors? What's the point?_

_"Like your new do?" She asked shoving the mirror in my face. My once black hair was green with silver streaks and was pulled into high pigtails, not long ones but they were defiantly pigtails. I suddenly felt warm all over and I had to fight to keep my body still, just for a moment longer._

_"Love it." I smirked at her and pounced. It was her turn to land on the soft grass as I supported myself above her. "When does it come off?" I snarled. She gulped._

_"As soon as mine does. Fair enough?" I nodded…_

And I think about the first prank we played on her.

_"James, I feel weird like this." Sirius looked at me and pulled down on his skirt. _

_"Oh you look fine. We have to hurry to get up there though before the potion wears off." I said. We quickly descended the boys staircase and traveled up the girls. Smooth ride. No alarm, no slide, and no screaming girls._

_"Come on, look for third year's door." I hissed at Sirius, knowing him, he would be distracted by the other doors and would run around waking up every Gryffindor girl around here. We searched blindly for a moment before I found a sign hanging just above a door that read, __**Second Years. **_

_"Oh! Sirius, you have to look above the door! They have signs!" I whispered, amazed._

_"Oh… Found it then." He replied. I rushed toward his voice and we slowly opened the door. Upon entering we were greeting with loud snoring._

_"Jeez, Sirius, that girl snores louder than you!" I commented before pulling out my wand and charming the girls' hair. All of their hair was supposed to change just as their mood did. Sirius wrote down the key saying red was angry, yellow was sheepish and all that rubbish as I went around making sure it worked. We finished and I looked at Lily's hair. It was red. Even in sleep she's angry. Merlin… _

_I snickered and it came out as a giggle and we quickly left, rushing up to the boy's room. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow._

_"POTTER!"…_

And I think about the first time she called me James.

_"Lily, could you pass me the cat's tails?" I asked absentmindedly, as I was concentrating on the frog's legs in front of me._

_"Sure." She scrunched up her nose and pushed the tails toward me._

_"Thanks." I said as I pushed my glasses further up my nose and continued to cut the legs. _

_"Your welcome."_

_Soon my potion was steaming and a yellowish color. Just as the recipe had said it should be. I smiled down at it and began to stir in a counter-clockwise direction. I didn't even notice Slughorn come up in front of me until he spoke._

_"Well done James, well done! I think setting you beside Miss Evans has helped." I jumped and put my uncomfortable smile on, nodding at the plump man. He chuckled and moved on to observe other potions._

_"Good job James." I froze. It wasn't the soft voice, or the compliment, it was the name. She called me James…_

And I think about the first time I kissed her.

_I glanced over toward the tree and I wiped my forehead. _

_"What are you looking at Prongs?" Sirius asked looking toward the girls. "Oh, I shouldn't have even asked." He rolled his eyes and lay back down on the grass._

_"Shut up Padfoot." I mumbled. I trailed her every move with my eyes. _

_She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She fiddled with her book mark. Her friends giggled and splashed water at her from the lake. She jumped, surprised. _

_"Mary! I'll get you!" She laughed and placed her book down, jogging toward the lake. She didn't go in but she did place her hands in and splash the girls with all her might. They splashed back. I gulped as some hit her white button up blouse. _

_"I-I'm gonna go talk to her." I stuttered. Remus looked up from his book, exasperated. _

_"James, you've been doing so well with her. You two haven't fought in at least a week! Why ruin it?" He asked._

_"But Remus! Look at her! Her and her friends are splashing each other! There's some on her shirt!" He glanced toward the girls and rolled his eyes. _

_"Aw, let him go embarrass himself, he's being boring just sitting here watching them." Sirius said as he shielded his face from the sun. Remus looked down at him; raised an eyebrow at me and then nodded. I nodded once back and then scrambled to my feet. _

_I straightened my shirt and walked over to the girls with my hands in my pockets._

_"Hey." I nodded to them. Lily immediately stopped splashing and glared at me. _

_"What do you wa-," She was cut off as one of the girls drenched her. Her white shirt clung to her body and she turned toward the girls whom were all trying to hold in giggles._

_"Dorcas, you are dead when he leaves!" She snarled at the tall blond who had soaked her. I immediately recognized her as a member of the Quidditch team. Her eyes widened and she jumped behind a dark haired girl. _

_Lily turned back to me and crossed her arms in front of her chest. _

_"Now, what do you want?" She asked, shivering._

_"To talk." I grinned at her. _

_"Well I don't want to talk." She turned and started to walk back to the tree she was previously at. I followed behind her silently._

_"Oh come on, Lily flower! You can't resist the Potter charm." I winked at her as we approached the tree. _

_"Watch me." She said just before she bent over to reach into her bag. She rummaged around a bit before emerging with her wand. She quickly did a drying spell and then looked up at me. Her eye's widened when she realized just how close I had gotten. _

_"W- what are you doing?" She stuttered and her cheeks flushed._

_"You can't resist the Potter charm…" I trailed off as I looked down at her mouth. It was parted slightly and I watched as she gulped. I leaned in just a bit more._

_Her lips were warm and soft and I pushed down on them. I hadn't realized that my hands had made their way to either side of her face until her cheeks got even warmer. The kiss was brief but oh, so wonderful. She tasted like sweet caramel apples. She soon slapped my face, making me pull back._

_"Ow! Jeez woman! What's your problem?" I cried as I rubbed the side of my face._

_"Nothing… I'm just resisting the "Potter charm", like I promised you I would." She smirked before gathering her things and heading toward the castle…_

And I think about the first time she kissed back.

_I heard the portrait hole creak open and glanced up from my essay. Lily Evans crawled through. Yes, that same Lily Evans with the pretty reddish brown hair and the almond shaped green eyes. The same Lily Evans with the pretty smile and freckly face; the one who worked along side me as Heads and claimed that she detested it but surely didn't act like it. _

_She looked up and her eyes scanned the room. We had our own common room and bedrooms hidden higher than the Gryffindor common room. It was nice for a dive out the window from a broom. _

_She spotted me and gave a small grin, I nodded in return. _

_"Hey James." She sat down beside me and pulled out her books._

_"Hey Lils, how's it going?" I asked, not really paying attention, but instead staring into the glowing fireplace. _

_"Alright, you?"_

_"Like shit. I just can't figure out how to put what I want on this damn paper." I answered shaking my head. She giggled and reached over, taking my paper. As she did, I got a whiff of whatever is on that girl. It smells sweet like roses and has a sharp edge like, shoot, I don't know what, and it was intoxicating to me. _

_"Okay so what are you trying to get down, aside from 'Patronuses show your true identity through an animal'." She looked up at me with her large green eyes. _

_"I need to say how, they ironically, could show you your love by the other person's animal being the mate to yours, and how it can change depending on who you love or your personality. I want to say how you can talk to them and feel them and generally your Patronus is the same as your Animagus. It shows who you really are, like if you were an animal that's what you would be. Your personality matches that animal's, you two are one." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair._

_"All that detailed and it has to be a page and a half long." I took off my glasses and rubbed my face. I could hear scratching and I peeked over at Lily. "What are yo-," I started but then saw it. As she wrote her handwriting immediately matched mine in the first paragraph. She was writing almost exactly what I had just said except detailing it. I watched her. _

_She bit her lower lip and gnawed on that as she worked. I stared at her as her soft hair fell in her face, shielding it. The fire made her hair look even redder. I reached over and pushed her hair behind her ear, just the part that fell in her face of course. She instantly froze and looked up at me. Instead of moving my hand away, I brought it to her cheek and gently caressed it. I couldn't see it but I felt her face heat up underneath my touch. _

_I leaned in closer freezing when I remembered what happened the last time I kissed this beauty. At this point I could feel her breath on my face and when she wiggled, our noses bumped just slightly._

_I stayed frozen to the spot, only spreading out my hand to cup her small heart-shaped face. She tilted her head into my hand, closing her eyes. I began to make small circles with my thumb on her cheek bone. Her eyes snapped open and she licked her lips. As she did, her tongue skimmed my mouth and I tensed, she did not._

_I felt her push her damp lips to my mouth and I tasted sweet caramel apples once more. It wasn't a peck, it defiantly wasn't tongue kissing but it was sure damn close. _

_Her hands were in my hair and mine were on her waist. She was pulling back so I leaned over top of her. We broke for air but soon reconnected. She was an amazing kisser and where she learned made me hot with jealousy but right now, she was mine. _

_Our mouths moved in sync and she repositioned her hands, one on my shoulder and the other on my chest. My hands were supporting myself, one on each side of her head. I gently nipped at her bottom lip, the one she was previously eating herself. I heard her give a muffled moan and I nibbled harder. She gasped mid-kiss and I smirked and kissed her cheek bone and her ear and her forehead before finding her mouth again. _

_I could tell she was nervous. So what if she had experience? She knew I had way more than her. I was surprised though, when she licked my upper lip, wanting entrance. My eyes opened and I shot up. _

_"Um…" I cleared my throat and ran my hand through my hair. I always seemed to do that more often around Lily than not. She sat up disoriented._

_"Erm, here's your essay, I think I'm going to turn in… Night James." She stood and shook her head._

_"Night." I nodded…_

And then I think about when she finally said yes.

_With my hands in my pockets, I departed, Sirius by my side. We were like Batman and Robin, whoever they are, Lily always calls us that though so. We chatted aimlessly as we waltzed toward Hogsmead._

_"So, I know this is weird for me but, how's Lily?" Sirius asked tilting his head. Last year, he and Lily had finally begun to get along. But even though they were somewhat friends, he still tired of hearing me basically gush about her._

_"Alright. I mean, I think so last night we didn't really talk but were a bit more… uh… physical…?" I squinted at him._

_"Physical? Physical how? Merlin my best friend gets physical with his dream girl and he DOESN'T rush to my room to tell me!" He whined. I chuckled at his drama queen face._

_"Well, we somewhat made out on the couch… and I somehow ruined it like always." I sighed._

_"Details! Tell me!" He begged as we made our way into Three Broomsticks. _

_"Alright," I smiled as we sat down. "Okay, so I leaned in but she started the kiss and then it was good, steady making out until she licked my lip…uh wanting entrance I guess. Then I kinda freaked and jumped off her." I ran my hands through my hair. Even just thinking about her makes me do that! _

_"Prongs! Man! You had her, hook, line and sinker!" I snickered at his use of the old muggle phrase that they had talked about in muggle studies a few weeks ago. _

_"Yeah I suppose…" I looked up as a group of girls entered yapping about something unimportant. I glanced down at my hands, they were calloused from my broom stick. I did have the finest model but it still rubbed your hands raw._

_"James, go talk to her!" Sirius whispered at me._

_"What?" I looked at him and then at the girls. There she was, staring straight at me, her emerald eyes shinning with a smile. "And say what, Padfoot?" I snapped at him._

_"I dunno, anything. You probably still have a hook on her after last night." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I whacked the side of his head with my fist._

_"Shut it, dog." I looked over at her table again and as I did, she looked up at me, biting her bottom lip, just like last night. I gulped and my eyes widened. _

_"Is it that hard Prongsie boy?" _

_"Sirius!" I quickly stood from the table and shoving my hands in my pockets I strolled over to her table. _

_"Hey Lily." She jumped and looked up at me, so did all her table. A few of them smirked and the rest looked wary. _

_"Hey James, what's going on?" She bit her lip again. _

_"Uh, I was just, er, thinking maybe you'd like to spend the rest of the day with me? We could go wherever you want, Zonko's, the bookstore, whatever that's called, or Shrieking Shack, or even back to the school… or…" I ranted, my hands balling into fists in my pockets._

_"Yes." She said smirking slightly._

_"Or…Wait- what?" My chin hung loose and my eyebrows disappeared into my hair. _

_"I said yes, stupid. Are you gonna take me somewhere or are you just going to sit here staring at me?" She smiled that amazing smile that lit up a whole room and stood. I held out my arm with a grin._

_"After you, m'lady." She waved at her friends and I turned to Sirius with a grin. He was smiling. I had finally got the girl…_

Maybe she doesn't hate me as much as she says she does. Maybe being with me makes her smile or maybe she thinks about me as much as I think about her. Maybe two is better than one.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was a long one… Aren't you proud of me?! And I wrote all of this in a car. A very tight car too. My dad's seat is actually pressing the back of my laptop up and my feet are all folded up but you know what? I was in a Lily and James mood. **

**I like that part in the beginning where he says and other girls' erm… unmentionables. Haha! That was good. Anyway, I have homework to do so I must bid you farewell!**

**Make sure to go read ****So Breakable****, it's just a prologue so far but I must say I am quite proud of myself. And I know it's not the story I promised but I hope I can truthfully say it will be better!**


	13. Like a Hero

**A/N: Credit for the title goes to Boys Like Girls and characters go to J.K. R.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius patted my back, chortling. I mildly grinned, my hands in my pockets and my head in the clouds. Finally, after all these years, she said yes. Lily Evans said yes! I feel like I could fly… Well I can, technically but…

I remembered the first time I thought she was cute, and me being the outgoing, idiotic thirteen-year old that I was, asked her out. It didn't go well.

_I turned toward the dark haired boy beside me._

_"Sirius, who is that red head over there with the Slytherin Slimeball?" I asked pointing toward a pretty girl with short red hair. Her face was scrunched up and she was laughing at something the greasy boy beside her had said. A small smile was planted on his face._

_"Lily Evans, if I remember correctly…Yes, that's her. Lily the-know-it-all Evans." He was peering at her as if to get a better look. I nodded and returned to staring at her._

_"She's pretty." I said, transfixed. He shrugged._

_"She's decent." I gaped at him._

_"I'm going to ask her out."_

_"Go ahead, you can get anybody." Sirius replied in a bored tone. I grinned and stood up, brushing myself off. I crossed the courtyard to where she sat with the Slytherin. He glared up at me._

_"Hi!" I smiled down at her. She turned to face me, surprised. I was caught off guard by her eyes. They were the most vibrant green and wide. Her face was small and freckled._

_"Hullo James." I blinked. She knew my name! Well, who didn't really?_

_"So, I've decided that you can come to Hogsmead with me." I nodded at her and shot her my best smile. Her eyebrows disappeared into her bangs and her laughter rang out around the courtyard. _

_I scrunched up my face in confusion. What was she laughing at? I'm James Bloody Potter!_

_"What's so funny?" I demanded. _

_"You don't just tell people to go out with you! You __**ask **__them!" She giggled and shook her head. My chin dropped. How dare she tell me how to ask someone out! I bet she never has gotten a date in her life before!_

_"I'm James Potter." I stated, looking at her, willing comprehension to dawn on that beautiful face. _

_"And I'm Lily Evans." She replied, confused. _

_"Don't you get it? I'm James Potter."_

_"You told me this already." I was starting to get angry._

_"You don't tell James Potter how to ask someone out!"_

_"I just did." She said smiling._

_"Well you did wrong! I bet I've gotten more dates in the past month then you have in your life!" I glared down at her. Lily's mouth opened and her cheeks turned pink. She stood suddenly and smacked me._

_My face burned and I could feel the eyes on us._

_"I wouldn't go out with you anyways!" She shouted. She then turned to the Slytherin. "C'mon Sev." _

_"I wouldn't ask you out anyways!" I called to her retreating form._

_"You already did!" She called back._

I chuckled softly. I wasn't the brightest thirteen-year old when it came to girls. I was better now though. I was more mature, kinder, I definitely appreciated her more, and as a result, she was mine. I triumphed. I won the girl. I felt like a hero.

And she was my heroine.

* * *

**A/N: So… Did you like it? It's kinda short but it's one shots and drabbles. Those aren't extremely long. Anyway, reviews make me happy! **

**I already have two other ideas for the next two chapters so reviews will get them posted!  
-Katie**


	14. I Promise

**Disclaimer: No- I only WISH I owned Lily and James. :) Year seven. **

* * *

The sun shone on her deep red hair, making it seem to glow. I felt her snuggle into my frame and I sighed. _This is the life. This is what I have waited for, for, Merlin only knows._ I closed my eyes and tightened my grip around her tiny waist.

_"James! James, look, Harry is walking! Oh, James, just look at him!" I looked at my son. My beautiful boy and his beautiful mother. I smiled. This is what I have been waiting for, for, Merlin only knows. I sighed and made my way across the parlor to my family. I picked up little Harry and sat down on our small red sofa. I felt his tiny little hands grasp my T-shirt and his black head of hair bury into my chest. I closed my eyes and gently slipped into sleep cradling my baby boy. This is the life._

"James, James!" I heard a bell-like laughter as I jerked my head up and opened my tired eyes. "Wake up, James."

Suddenly I felt small warm lips upon mine. It seemed as if electricity shot through my body. My hands went to her hair as my lips pressed harder against hers. Her body seemed to react the same way as mine. Her hands were pressed against my face, her body pressed tightly against me, and her lips pushed and pried mine open. I heard her gasp.

"James." She slowly pulled away.

"Mornings will be my favorite part of the day if you always wake me up like that." I looked at her with wide eyes. She smiled at me and I grinned at her. My beautiful girl. We both took a moment to catch our breaths.

"Here." Her small, smooth hands placed cool wire frames against my face. I don't remember taking them off.

"Thanks, Lils." I sighed. "So why did you wake me up anyways? Not that I mind, if that's your method." I grinned at her; she blushed and took my hand.

"We have patrols. And Sirius wanted to speak to you." She tugged on my hand until I got up. "Uh, James!" She reached up and tried to flatten my hair.

"It's impossible, Lils." I smiled at her.

"We can always try." She did give up on my hair and let her arms fall to my shoulders. _Merlin, how did this woman become mine?_ I leant down and gently placed my lips on hers. Her mouth reacted immediately, gently, this time, yet still immediately. Her lips moved in sync with mine and I smiled against her mouth.

"Sweet dreams?" She asked breaking away.

"Only when they are about you." I smiled as her face lit up. _I could spend hours making pictures in her freckles. _

"Well, were they?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Aren't they always?" I replied, she blushed, right on cue.

"Well, hurry up! I'll meet you back here in about ten minutes. Okay?" I nodded and began to leave. Stopping at the portrait hole, I turned one last time to see her facing the window, looking out at the darkness of the night. A small smile found its way to my face.

…

Upon entering the common room, Sirius' head snapped up and a grin spread across his face. I assume an identical one graced my features.

"Padfoot, mate." I greeted with a pat on the back.

"Prongs! Oh, I gotta talk to you." He turned to Remus, who he had previously been in conversation with. "I'll be right back and then we shall finish our game!" I looked down at the table and noticed the chess board and pieces. I silently followed Sirius out into the corridor.

"Sirius, what did you have to talk to me about? I've got to get back to Lily in about, seven minutes." I watched him as he stopped and turned to me.

"How's it going? With you two, I mean." Concern was evident on his face. I grinned in confusion and excitement. Sirius never asked about Lily.

"Great, really. We, well, we're just peachy. Why?"

"The school year is almost over, James. You can't expect this to last forever." He said and watched my reaction.

"I don't. But I'm going to hold onto this as long as I can. She makes me happy, Pads. So happy that I can't remember all the bad things happening around me. I can't remember that my dad is dead and Voldemort is out there. I don't think about it with Lily. I love her, so I'm going to hold onto what we have as long as I can."

"I just hope she loves you that much too, Prongs." Sirius sighed and hung his head. My eyes widened and I looked down at my hands.

"I've got to go. I'll catch up with you later." I murmured as I turned down the corridor and sprinted back to the Heads common room.

I scrambled through the portrait hole and up into my room. I dug around in my bag until I pulled out a small container with a note inside. I knew what the note read, _For your special someone, your father gave this to me. -Love Mum. _I snapped open the little box and the note fell out. I quickly caught it and tossed it aside, instead focusing on the small ring in the box.

It wasn't a wedding ring, no, I am too young for that, but more like a promise ring. On it was a single gem, an emerald. I pocketed the ring and waltzed down the staircase only to find Lily waiting for me.

"Ready? When you first came in, you were moving so fast that I didn't get a chance to ask where the fire was." I grinned at her.

"No fire. Sirius just made me think about things a bit."

"Sirius and think in the same sentence?" She gasped and placed a hand over her heart. I chuckled at her and walked over to her. She smiled and turned to leave but I quickly grabbed her wrist. She turned to face me.

"What kind of thinking, James?" She asked, slowly. My face must have still had small traces of doubt and worry on it.

I reached into my pocket and fiddled with the ring before pulling it out.

"Now, before you say anything, no. I am not proposing, yet." I grinned here. "I just don't know what's going to happen after Hogwarts and if you think about it, Hogwarts is almost over, for good. I can't bare the thought of losing you so, Lily? Will you promise to wait for me?" I asked, hopeful.

Her bright green eyes were fixated on the small ring. She reached for it and took it from my hand, inspecting it. She then brought her eyes to meet mine and smiled.

"I promise."

Those two words sent my heart flying.

_She promises._

_

* * *

_**A/N: I thought it was sweet. Just a little something I had started a while back and decided to finish. **

**-Katie**


	15. Rain

**A/N: Christmas break is excruciatingly boring. This is for randumb or Liz, whatever you prefer. I know you love the rain... and Snape. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Snape POV:

I hate the rain. I'm not exactly sure why. Maybe it was the cold, the mess, or maybe it could be because **they** loved the rain.

I've seen them. He takes her hand and pulls her outside. They jump in puddles, getting all muddy but laughing about it! He would grab her around the waist and spin her around or take her hand and start to dance with her. The part that breaks me the most is, when he kissed her, in the rain, she didn't push him away.

He looked at her smiling face, placed his hands on either side of her face and caressed it for a moment before descending and placing his lips on hers. He got the kiss I've always wanted. He got the kiss I've longed for, for years.

I expected her to push him off, smack his face and run back to the castle, leaving him standing, cold and trembling in the rain. But, she didn't. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself closer, completely closing the gap between them.

My face pales every time I even think about it. Every time I see the rain, I see **them**, happy, laughing, dancing, kissing.

I've seen her in the rain before.

I was huddled under the over hang as she spun around, facing the sky, calling me to come join her. I was calling her to get inside before she catches a cold. She turned to me, her dark red hair whipping around, pieces sticking to her freckled cheeks. She told me I was no fun and stuck her tongue out. I rolled my black eyes and waved her over.

I've seen him in the rain before.

His black hair finally lying flat and his glasses all fogged up and crooked. Couldn't he just place a charm on them or at least straighten them? But no, he continued to laugh and joke with his idiotic friends in the pouring rain.

Neither of them were anything special by themselves but together, they were amazing. She would laugh and spin around and he would pull her close and spin her himself. They would make a mess, she loved messes, so unlike me. He would make her laugh, her light, carefree laugh the one that anyone rarely gets to hear in such times. They would sing, she never was the best singer and obviously neither was he but they didn't care. They sang and danced and then finally, they kissed. One single kiss that ripped me apart.

I hate crying. It's too much like rain. Every time it rains though, I can't help but let a tear or two slide down. Angrily, I'd wipe them away and bury myself in a book until the storm subsides.

I hate the rain. Was it the warmth, the singing, or the dancing?

No- it was the kiss.

The kiss that brought them together. The single kiss that ruined my life. The kiss that caused the wedding years later that I only _heard_ about. The kiss that made that child that looks oh so like his father but has his mother's eyes.

**That** kiss is one of the many reasons why I hate the rain.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like?**

**I bring you good tidings of joy and cookies! Only if you review, mind you.**

**-Katie**


	16. Confidence

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been having a mild case of writers block. Nothing serious, do not fret! Anyway, enjoy!**

No matter what it was about, James Potter always had this uncanny confidence.

On the train to Hogwarts he was so sure that he would be in Gryffindor house. He was.

In his second year he tried out for the Quidditch team. He was positive he would make it. He did.

In his third year he asked a girl out for the very first time. Her name was Yvonne Gorgus. He knew she wouldn't say no. She said yes.

In his fourth year he kissed Lily Evans. He was certain he wouldn't miss her mouth. He didn't.

All throughout fifth year he pestered Lily about going on a date with him to Hogsmead. He was surprised to see that each time he asked, she said no.

Another thing about James Potter is that he is persistent.

…

Lily Evans was reading in the Gryffindor common room when James found her. At her sight, he smiled softly and went to sit beside her.

"Hullo Lily." Lily jumped and looked up at him, smiling also.

"Hello James. Is there a specific reason why you are interrupting my reading time?" She asked as she closed her book and turned her full attention on him.

"Yes there is." James answered her, a smirk growing on his face when she realized he wasn't going to tell her.

"Are you going to tell me why or are you going to just sit there?" Lily huffed at him, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, okay." James chuckled at her and took a deep breath. "Will you, Lily Marie Evans, go on a date with me? Anywhere you like. I'll take you dancing if you want. Just please, think about it."

James was confident she wouldn't say no this time.

She didn't.

* * *

**A/N: Now wasn't that sweet? And fitting...**

**Alrighty, you know how it goes, please review. I'm dying to know how you felt!**


	17. Bree Givani

**A/N: Ahh summer is finally here! I don't know if I can say that means there will be updates, because I am currently having trouble writing the way I want to and I will be going to Wizarding World in about a week! Anyway, this is stupid, I know but I was forcing myself to write and this is what came out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A strong gust of wind nearly knocked me over as I ran hastily toward the small girl with red hair.

"Evans! EVANS! OI! Slow down will you?" I called out but she continued to run down hill, full speed. How was this small girl out-running me? I was James-bleeding-Potter! Fit, Quidditch Chaser extraordinaire! Racing toward her, I became frustrated.

"Lily! Merlin, slow down! I don't bite!" She stopped short and spun around to face me. I skidded to a stop-nearly slipping on the grass.

"That's not what Bree Givani said yesterday in class!" She stepped closer, her round face red with anger and embarrassment. "No! Instead she just gushed about how _charming _you were and just how _glad_ she was that you had given up on me! Then that little wench went on to describe just how _perfect_ your kisses were! Just how_ gentle_ you were, how you knew just the _right_ moment to kiss harder, more passionately, and how you knew just the right time to _nibble _her damn lower lip!"

I looked at her. She was panting and waiting for me to defend myself. But for once I was speechless.

"Lily, who in Merlin's pants is Bree Givani?" She rolled her eyes at me and huffed.

"Oh sod off Potter. Every one in the whole school saw her following you around in the Great Hall minutes ago!" She turned away from me and began to stomp over to a tree by the lake.

_In the Great Hall-minutes ago as Lily put it:_

I plopped down beside Sirius as he began his ridiculous joke again, hoping that Moony might find it funny. As soon as I sat down a girl with short blond hair and blue eyes seated herself beside me. I turned to her and gave a friendly smile before I began piling food onto my plate.

"James?" The girl spoke my name and I directed my attention back to her instead of my plate. She blushed when my eyes met hers.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmead with me next weekend. To make it official, you know." She scooted closer to me, giving me a clear view down her shirt. I kept a steady gaze on her forehead, it was rather large.

"Make what official?" I asked as I shoved a sausage in my mouth, looking at her face again.

"That we're dating!" She giggled and smacked my arm lightly. My eyes bulged and I began to choke on my breakfast.

"I mean, I've noticed that you stopped asking that Evans girl out and yesterday you held the door open for me. I've seen the way you look at me, like you're to shy to say anything. I think it-,"

"The-the way I _look_ at you? Listen, not to be rude or anything but I don't even know who you are." With that I stood, popping another sausage in my mouth before turning and leaving an angry blond girl with a very large forehead behind me.

My eyes did a scan around the Great Hall, as they have been accustomed to doing for the past six years, looking for the bright red hair that belonged to Lily Evans. I frowned when I didn't see it and left the Hall only to see a flash of red dart around a corner, leading out to the lake.

_Back to the story now:_

I let out a laugh, and Lily glowered at me.

"You're jealous." I smirked at her. Her chin dropped as her freckled cheeks grew pink.

"I am not!" Her voice cracked and I laughed again, tossing my head back. This infuriated her.

"You prick! Stop laughing, I am not bloody jealous of your kisses or Bree Givani or any other bloody girl you've managed to damage with your lips!" She came back to me and started to whack at my chest.

"Ow! Evans! Ouch, cut it out!" I grabbed her arms and held them. My eyes laughed down at her. She was jutting her chin out and squinting her eyes, trying to be intimidating.

"You are seriously strong for your size." I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. I always loved it when she did that.

In one swift movement, I bent down and lightly pressed my lips against hers. She tensed underneath me for a moment before responding. As soon as I was sure she wasn't going to hit me any longer, I placed her arms around my neck and let my hands find their way to her waist. _She _deepened the kiss, pushing her lips harder against mine, more fierce. _She_ pushed her self closer, shuddering with delight as my arms tightened around her.

I pulled away from her and she smiled up at me for a moment before frowning.

"Damn it all, now I've been damaged by your lips too."

I laughed again. I seemed to do that a lot around her.

"You loved every bit of it. Admit it." She looked up at me with a blush before pressing her soft lips to mine again.

Thank Merlin for Bree Givani, who ever she may be.

* * *

**A/N: Told you it was stupid. Anyway, review please and I'll bring you back some chocolate frogs! (:**

**-Katie**


	18. ThreeD

**A/N: AHHHH! SHE'S ALIVE! And aren't you happy? Now, I'm quite proud of this. It's one of my best so far. Not much fluff, but a few cute moments… I hope you enjoy! Oh & there's actually language in this one… so sorry if you're offended! But I warned ya!**

**Fifth year**

**

* * *

**

He was a child; simple as that. He spoke too loudly, he laughed at the little things, and he swallowed down candy as if it were his life line. He was so immature it wasn't even funny. I suppose he was good looking with his inky black hair and his wide hazel eyes. His glasses even gave him this sort of boyish charm, though he didn't need it. For being fifteen, and still acting as if he were nine, is truly ridiculous.

I had never seen him with a serious look on his face. He was always smiling, or smirking, or Merlin knows what else, but his look was never serious. That is, until his father died. That day I discovered that James Potter isn't one-dimensional; he's three-fucking-D. He can feel sadness, regret, remorse, separation, every feeling imaginable. It's truly possible. I just hadn't known.

So on the morning of November 24th, 1975 I learned something new. Of course, the whole school knew of the attack in Wales. Most went unbothered by it. Some wanted to pitch in, to stop the fighting. Others were terrified, what if they come for me or my family next? I was a mix of all three. Sure I was scared, who wouldn't be, yet are the chances of any of us losing our family high? No, they aren't. Yeah, I want this war to be over. I want to pitch-in in any way possible, but what can you do as a fifteen year old girl? Plus, we were all safe at Hogwarts. What could hurt us there?

I didn't realize there is more than one way to be hurt. That's why when walking toward Charms class on November 24th, 1975; I heard a noise that wasn't meant to be heard. Lunch had just been dismissed and I was happy to be full and well on this warm and sunny day. Then, as I walked past this old statue of a witch with a hump on her back I heard a sniffle. I froze and turned to face the ugly statue. _Surely_ it wasn't crying? With wide eyes I crept closer to the granite and examined every nook and cranny, hoping to find some explanation. Suddenly her hump moved, creating a hole just large enough for a boy to fit through. That's exactly what happened.

I jumped away from the statue as a pair of hands with long fingers poked out of the top. As the rest of the body began to follow the fingers my surprise left. Out of the hump climbed none other than James Potter, in all his messy-haired, crooked-glasses glory.

"Found a new hiding place, eh Potter?" I smirked at him with my arms crossed tightly in front of my chest. In surprise his head snapped toward me, panic strewn across his face. As soon as he spotted me however, he quickly returned to glaring at the witch.

"Bugger off, Evans. It's none of your business." He muttered. This only fueled my flame.

"Au contraire! It _is_ my business! Seeing as I am a prefect, and you should be either already in class or making your way toward it, I have the right to know what exactly you were doing in the hump of that witch!" My smirk grew as I watched him clench his hands into fists.

"I said, bugger off, Evans." He snarled.

"Don't you tell me to "bugger off"! I have caught you in the act of your wrong-doing and I deserve to know what you're up to! Is there some dung-bombs buried in there now? Is Black hiding in there too? Were you-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" He spun around to face me; his hands in fists by his side, his eyes clenched shut, his glasses sliding down his nose. "No! There are no damn dung-bombs down there! No! Sirius Orion Black isn't in there either! And I'm sure whatever other schemes you were thinking up are wrong also!"

I gaped at him. "Then what Potter? What in the world were you doing in there?"

"CRYING! What's so wrong about that? Are you going to give me a fucking detention for crying! That's low even for you!" He came closer to me, towering over my rather average 5'4" height.

"I-" I started.

"Oh don't you bring out the whole, "I'm sorry! I didn't know!" It's pathetic the way you snap at people _then_ try to feel remorse when you figure out that you were wrong! I am sick of you up in my space! Are you following me to see what type of shenanigans I'll get into? Do you plan it out saying; I'll follow him then jump on him for crying? What is your issue?" He was staring down at me now, and I noticed the rings around his eyes for the first time. His nose was slightly pink at the tip, his eyes blood-shot with a lovely pink ring around them to compliment it. His clothes were crinkled and worn. Basically, he looked like shit and I had been too wrapped up in myself to notice. That's when the shame hit.

"Potter, calm down, I was only trying to do my duty. You know, catch kids who get in trouble. It's just that, it's usually you getting in trouble, what did you expect from me?" I asked him slightly stern, but with soft eyes that I knew he would succumb to. He heaved a heavy sigh before passing me and sliding to the floor, his back against the cool stone of the wall. I watched as he took off his glasses and ran a hand over his face. Nervously, I walked over to him and sat on his left. His eyes flickered in my direction as I smoothed out my skirt.

Trying to be light-hearted I gave a small smile. "What could make the oh-so-joyous James Potter cry?"

I thought this would be an answer that I would forget in months, even years to come. Sadly November 24th, 1975 was a day that would never be forgotten.

"My dad. He-he died." His voice broke and he quickly wiped at his eyes. My breath stopped.

"He wasn't in the attack at Wales. He's been retired for a while now. He was barely holding onto his health." Here he covered his face before continuing. "Last month mum took him to Saint Mungo's, there they immediately placed a charm on him that helped his breathing. He had asthma when he was a kid and-and we never knew it would come back." He took a deep breath.

"So, in his old age, the asthma was worsened. He could hardly breathe. It was like constantly having an attack on his body. It was as if there was no air at all. Seeing him struggle scared my mum, so she requested a room for him. They set one up and he stayed there for about a month. Mum would visit nearly every day and I would write. Everything seemed fine, until the attack.

"When the hospital started flooding in with injured witches and wizards… well, they told him he had to leave. He thought he was capable of it. I wish he had just stayed there." Here he took a shuddering breath. "Mum tried to take him home, but Flooing wouldn't work—the ashes would make the asthma act up. Apparating wasn't the best method either, so she decided driving was the best idea. She rented a car and off they went. About twenty minutes from home… He—he had an attack." Tears were streaming down his face; and without meaning to, without even realizing what I was doing; I looped my arm through his and laid my head on his shoulder. I then tangled my fingers with his, giving his hand a slight squeeze. He sniffed.

"She-she didn't know the charm they used. She couldn't help him. All she could do was to be there, to hold him as he struggled. It's not fair! I wish it had been me." He muttered, wiping his tears away with his spare hand.

"I don't. Potter, don't ever regret living your life. Don't regret a single moment of it." He looked at me with wet eyes and a frown on his face. I smiled softly at him before shooting out one of my infamous facts. "Did you know it takes more muscles to frown than it does to smile?" I asked him. I watched as the corner of his mouth twitched.

"What time is it?" He asked, wiping his face once more. I checked my watch and swore.

"I'm late for Charms!" I jumped up, and pulled James to his feet as well. "You're excused from class. I know prefects can't really do that, but let's just pretend they can for now." I turned to sprint down the corridor, but James caught my wrist. He quickly pulled me back into his arms and squeezed. Surprised, I lightly hugged him back.

"Thank you Lily."

…

By the next week he was back to speaking just a bit too loudly and laughing at the littlest of things, but I would never forget that day. The day I saw James Potter cry, the day I learned that he was more than just smiles and laughter. The day (November 24th, 1975) I learned that he was three-D.

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? I had fun writing it… though it was quite depressing.**

**Bet you thought James' dad died in the attack at Wales huh? Well, I've got record (somewhere) that James' & Lily's parents both died of natural causes. So I figured asthma is a natural cause. I hope I have the symptoms right…**

**Anyway, review please!**

**-Katie**


End file.
